Hermione: Against All Odds
by NerdyLionheartBruins
Summary: Hermione has been getting notes from a secret admirer for years now. After waiting for Ron to get up the courage to ask her out, she gives up on him and seeks a way to draw her admirer out into the open. The Golden Trio have their hands full with Voldemort and school, but going back for year seven, Hermione hopes it to be more promising than before. There will be smut and lemon.
1. Secret Admirer

Foreword: This is my first actual story and I accept all criticism. I am a huge Harry Potter fan. This is just the first chapter of what I hope will be a long set of chapters. Sorry for it being so short, as I continue writing, the chapters will get longer and longer. To see Draco's side of the glass, please refer to Draco: Against All Odds.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any references made to any of the Harry Potter series. Those rights remain with J.K. Rowling. The storyline, however, is my own and plagiarizing will be reported.

Thank you.

-NerdyLionheartBruins

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**Secret Admirer**_

It was a dreary summer day, full of rain and humidity. Hermione's hair wouldn't stay put, her normal frizz was drastically worse and Ron wouldn't stop laughing. The Weasley's had been offered by Harry to stay at Sirius's home in Grimmauld Place since it was a safe-house and highly guarded with protection spells. Hermione was more than welcome to spend her summer with Harry and Ron, though her parents wished she spent the summer with them in France again. After fourth year and her incident with Fleur Delacour, Hermione thought better of it, she didn't seem to like France much anymore.

Ron and Harry were in the kitchen with Mr. Weasley and the twins talking about the next step in stopping Voldemort since Dumbledore and Sirius were both dead while Moody almost got himself killed protecting Potter just to get him to Grimmauld Place. Lupin and Tonks were on their way, and according to Mrs. Weasley they had good news for the Order.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in their room talking about boys. Ginny told Hermione that she had a crush on Dean Thomas even after Ron hexed him with a few spells after he caught them snogging in Three Broomsticks. Hermione laughed at the memory of how furious both Ron and Harry were while they drank their butterbeer. Hermione admitted, she thought it was odd to see Ron get that defensive, but her face got sullen when she started to remember Lavender snogging Ron and Ron running off after her. Hermione had feelings for Ron for a few years, but they had gone unnoticed. It was the end of the summer, beginning of her seventh and final year, and Ron wasn't going to be on her mind anymore.

After a few hours and a splendid dinner, Tonks looked at Lupin and smiled. Both of them stood up and looked at Harry and Hermione. "It is with great pleasure that we announce that Tonks is expecting a baby! My first son," Lupin declared before halting for a moment "and we both want Harry and Ginny to be his godparents." Ginny gasped at the statement because she never thought she would be asked to take on such a fantastic responsibility. Harry stood and shook Lupin's hand, "I would be honored." He went around the table and hugged Tonks; everyone was congratulating the soon-to-be parents.

Later that night, Hermione found herself awake and having difficulty sleeping. Now that Ron was out of the picture, she didn't know who she wanted in it. As she lay there, she remembered that she had a small box in which she had kept every note from her "secret admirer", even though she knew who it was, he always signed it as such. She quietly got up from her bed and went into her trunk and found the box. Slowly opening it, for fear of waking Ginny, she grabbed her wand and whispered "lumos". The end of her wand lit up just enough to produce the light she needed without waking up Ginny.

She unfolded the first letter and read it aloud to herself:

_Hermione,_

_This is the first time I can come to my realization that I am not just an admirer. Ever since I first saw you, I realized I would end up breaking every rule I was taught one day to be with you. You are very exotic and bloody brilliant most of the time, even if you are always right._

_Secret Admirer_

She put the note down and took out several more until she found her favorite, it was slightly torn as she often read it.

_Granger,_

_This is the seventh time I have tried to write how I feel. You drive me bloody insane and your friends are bloody annoying, but I like you. Don't get me wrong, I hate that Weasley boy and Potter is bloody insufferable being 'The Chosen One' and all, but I like you. I am sorry I am a bloody git, just forgive me and feel free to slap me if I get too out of line with you._

_Secret Admirer_

Hermione reflected back to the morning she got the owl with the first note; it was shortly after Draco called her a _mudblood_ in the courtyard, and Ron ended up throwing up slugs for trying to defend Hermione. Laughing gently, she put the letters away and went back to bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep thinking about Draco Malfoy again. Ever since that last note, Hermione found herself dreaming of him often.

The next morning, Hermione was woken up by Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George to stop using magic for everything. Groggy eyed and frizzy haired, Hermione made her way to the bathroom before Ginny could get up and use it. After a short shower and some comfortable clothes, Hermione went downstairs to eat breakfast. As she walked down the stairs, Mrs. Black started screeching about filthy mudbloods and traitors living in her home. Crookshanks followed Hermione downstairs, expecting his morning petting and feeding. Once in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley ran to Hermione and gave her a jolly hug before passing her an envelope, "This just came in this morning, dear. Go on, open it up and eat!" Hermione sat down at the end far end of the table and flipped the envelope over to see that it was from Hogwarts. She immediately opened the letter and read it in peace. After a moment, she joyfully screamed starling Crookshanks who tried sitting on her lap, and caused Harry and Ron to fall into the doorway as they entered the kitchen.

Harry was the first to gain his composure and looked at Hermione seriously, "What was THAT about? You scared the bloody hell out of us." Hermione smiled and apologized, "Sorry Harry and Ron, I am now Head Girl!" The glee was in her voice as she announced she would be Head Girl. Harry just laughed and congratulated her. Sitting down, he opened his letter to find that once again, he was just the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and nothing more. Harry and Hermione both had all advanced classes, most of which they shared, except Arithmancy and History of Magic. Harry opted out of both those classes and instead took Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Ron finally opened his schedule and saw that he shared only a few classes with his friends as he wasn't in most of the advanced classes. It was by luck he even shared the same Potions class as Snape would never allow anyone with less than an O in his class to return for year seven. Other than Potions, the Golden Trio only shared two others, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Sighing, Hermione finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. They only had a few days before the train would go back to Hogwarts and she was never one to be ready late.

That afternoon, the whole house went into Diagon Alley for shopping. Ginny needed new books and robes, Harry and Ron needed books and supplies, while Harry also needed robes. Meanwhile, Hermione decided that she was going to wander off and get her supplies and books on her own. She gave Harry a hug and told him that if she was in any danger, she had her Protean coin on her still and would use it. Feeling relieved, Harry allowed her to go off while he kept the Weasley family distracted. He still had his reservations of her being alone, but he knew better than to tell her otherwise when she wanted to be alone.

Hermione wandered through Flourish and Blotts gathering new supplies before running into Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa. She tried to dodge out of his sight, but he called after her with a snarl, "Why if it isn't the muggle witch?! What are you doing all alone?" Narcissa inhaled a sharp breath as she smacked Draco's arm to warn him that there were Aurors all around that would defend the only female in the Golden Trio. Draco seemed as if it had no effect on him as he laughed at her and walked away. Hermione's cheeks deepened the shade of red that was her withholding her fantasy and she was glad he left. She finished her shopping with urgency and met up with the Weasleys to get her robes. She needed new ones since she was Head Girl and wanted to present herself better.


	2. Hogwarts

Hey everyone! Thanks for the views and reviews! Here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!

-NLB

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_**Hogwarts**_

It was the morning of panic for the Weasleys as Ron and Ginny were amidst packing last minute. Hermione sighed gently to herself as she lugged her trunk downstairs to Mr. Weasley's new car. Harry was already down there and greeted her with a smile and called for Ginny to hurry up. If anyone could keep her in line, Harry could. Ginny was a little frightened of her mother, but Harry over took her in almost every way, yet he almost always would give in just to get her pout off her lips. Mrs. Weasley once again was yelling at the twins, this time they put two Miraculous Mystic Mayhem Makers in Ron's luggage and set them off from the floor above him. Ron nearly had a heart attack, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't putting up with their shenanigans today. They had a train to catch.

Slowly but surely, everyone piled into the enchanted car and took off for King's Cross Station, they were of course looking for Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express. Once they arrived at King's Cross Station, they grabbed luggage carts and one by one each Weasley ran through, followed by Hermione then Harry. Hermione sucked in a forced breath as she spotted Draco's snarl staring straight at her. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she loosened up, "Don't let the bloody git get under your skin." They boarded and found comfort in cabin 7.

Hermione never showed it, but as Draco walked by to get to his cabin with Goyle and Parkinson at his heel, she gently grabbed the small box she tucked into her sweater pocket. Harry was too involved with what Ron and Ginny were talking about to have noticed, but Hermione didn't want to give him a reason to look at her, she knew she couldn't lie, not to her best mate. The whole ride consisted of Harry, Ginny and Ron talking about Quidditch and how much of a git Snape was, meanwhile Hermione pulled out her Transfiguration book and started reading. She normally would have at least five of her books read and memorized, but this was the first she picked one up and opened it. It wasn't hard to say that the train seemed to take forever to get to Hogwarts.

Finally, the train arrived and Harry told Ginny to wait until they watched Malfoy get off before they exited, he had a momentary memory of last year when Tonks found him petrified as a board and covered under his cloak. Malfoy and his gang got off, so the Golden Trio and Ginny followed distantly behind. Neville caught up with them and asked how their summers went, the boys shrugged and Hermione took off ahead of them. Ginny took notice and planned on talking to her later about it. Luna waited at the thestrals with Lavender, and Hermione almost puked when she ran to Ron telling him how much she loved him. Hermione might be moving on, but some things were better left unknown.

Once the group had taken their seats in the Great Hall, McGonagall demanded their attention and the hall fell silent. "Welcome students, to both those new and returning. As we all know, Dumbledore passed away last spring and I was acting Headmistress. The Ministry sees fit that I take over this year as full-time Headmistress. I will still be your Transfiguration teacher. Welcoming this year to our permanent staff we have Professor Slughorn, he will remain your Potions teacher, and while Professor Snape will remain your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I advise you treat them with respect." Taking a short pause to breathe, she continued, "Thank you and enjoy your feast." A full spread of sweets and food enveloped the tables as all the students tore into the food. All except Hermione, she wasn't hungry. If her memory served right, and it always did, the top two students in their year were made Head Boy and Head Girl, which meant that Draco was Head Boy, much to her dismay.

Once dinner was over, McGonagall called for attention again, "While I want to wish you a good night, I forgot to mention, Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy, as Head Girl and Head Boy, will you both please remain after the feast?" A groan broke out in both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Nodding gently, Hermione held her head low, _'Maybe this year really isn't going to be great.'_ she said to herself. Getting the hint, McGonagall continued, "Well then, off to bed with you."

The students all left for their dormitories following their Prefects while Malfoy and Hermione stayed behind with McGonagall. "Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, you both have a special accommodation as you are Head Girl and Head Boy. You both need to submit to me a patrol sheet and any ideas for events this year by Wednesday morning before Transfiguration begins. Remember this is a privilege not a right." she eyed Malfoy. "Right this way." McGonagall lead them to their new dormitories and gave them their password. Once inside, she pointed to the left, "Draco, this is your room." nodding towards the other, "Hermione, that is yours. You share a lavatory and as Head Boy and Girl, you should start setting an example." With that, McGonagall was off out of their Common Room.

Hermione fidgeted with the box that was now in her robes, Malfoy instantly took notice and started laughing. "Know-it-all Granger, what is so important about that thing in your pocket?" Malfoy snarled as his voice had some venom in it. Turning around, Hermione built up some of her Gryffindor courage and told Malfoy to bug off. Now, Malfoy really needed to know what was so important.

After a few hours of reading, Hermione finally went to bed. She put the box in her nightstand and cast a silencing charm and protection spell in case Malfoy decided to ruin her sleep. Malfoy realized that Hermione probably was asleep and decided to go see. He approached her door, but she was silent, even to the gentle knocks. He opened the door slightly and realized she had protected her room from him. It took him several minutes, but he got the spells down and entered silently. Malfoy wanted to know what was in that box and he wanted to know that night, he thought it could very well take all night, knowing her.

As he searched her room, first her trunks then her bureau, he realized that she was cute when she slept. He had often pictured it, but watching her that moment, he found some peace in himself. He looked at her head and that was when he realized it, she must be keeping it either under her pillows and he never gets it or in the night stands beside her bed. Slowly and silently, he went over to the stand and opened each drawer until he found it. The little wooden box looked just right for the size.

He went back into the common room and slowly opened the box, realizing it was full of neatly folded up papers. He opened the top one which this time was the worn and torn one. After a moment, he read it through again before he realized these were his admiration notes. He remembered exactly why he sent each one. He was due to send another soon. His lips turned into a slight smile as he placed the notes back and returned the box to its place. He couldn't fathom why she would have kept them. She was bound to know it was Malfoy, little bouncing ferret. Closing her door, he reset her charms and went to bed. Nothing more he could do that night.

The next morning was a slow start for Hermione; she took her time getting ready as she didn't want to run into Malfoy, he had been a right arse the night before. It was nearly 8:30 in the morning when she went to the hall for breakfast. Seeing her best friends made her feel better, though she felt like Malfoy's eyes were staring straight at her as she entered and sat between Ginny and Harry. Ginny gave Hermione her infamous _'I already know and we will talk later'_ looks and Hermione's head dropped. Not willing to let Malfoy see her like this, she straightened up and tried to enjoy breakfast.

That afternoon, she avoided Ginny and went to her room. Feeling like a good nap was much needed, she pulled out her box and opened up the notes. She read them for an hour before falling into a deep slumber that consisted of her deepest thoughts and fantasies, one of them being Malfoy. Exhaustion led into sexual frustration deeply rooted into her.

**….Malfoy was lying by her on his bed without his shirt on; she could make out the definition of his chest as he gently twirled his right index finger over her bare stomach. He found his right hand slowly working further up her shirt. She couldn't control herself, she knew once he touched her brazen, there would be no turning back…..**

Hermione woke up with a startle hearing Malfoy in her room. She whipped out her wand and demanded to know why he entered her room. "Well, if you must know…" Malfoy drawled on, trying to torture her with his unnerving patience to answer, "I was looking around to see if the rooms were the same, then I found you groaning in your sleep." His laugh was tantalizing, she wanted to make it clear to him that she wasn't having any of his normal rouses to try and get her worked up. With a simple stinging hex, he ran out of the room cursing. Satisfied, she picked up all her letters and neatly folded them before placing back in the box. She had a feeling he was in her room to see what she hid from him their last night in the commons.

Once she got up, she straightened out her clothes and hair before she went down for supper. Knowing she would have to face Ginny, she decided it was better to face her now. Hermione added some protection spells that Malfoy could never get off and decided it was time to eat. She went downstairs to the Great Hall and sat beside Ginny. Ginny took a moment to notice, but once she did, Hermione knew she had explaining to do.


	3. Draco's Secret

**Chapter Three: **_**Draco's Secret**_

Hermione looked down immediately; she thought if she could pretend that she was eating, Ginny wouldn't bother her. Ginny looked at Harry and Ron, realizing they weren't paying attention, she grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the Great Hall and into Myrtle's lavatory. Ginny knew she wouldn't be followed there. Looking around, Ginny made sure Myrtle was gone before letting go of Hermione. "AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU LIKED FERRET?!" an irritated Ginny yelled with exasperation. Hermione just sighed; she didn't know how to tell Ginny it had been since the first note, which meant since second year. Finding consolation by sitting on the sink that was used as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione found the words she needed to help her. "Gin, he isn't that bad. He has sent me notes as a secret admirer for years now. I have kept each one ever since Ron made himself spit up slugs. Malfoy might be an arrogant arse, but he takes the time to write and apologize to me after." Ginny didn't know what was happening to her best friend, didn't know why her best friend never confided in her before. Looking down, Ginny felt disappointed, it wasn't that she wasn't happy for Hermione to be over Ron, nor that she really hated Malfoy, sure he was annoying, but he was handsome, it was that Hermione never told her. "Does Ron or Harry know?" was the only response she could find, even then, it was filled with the pain she felt. "No, they don't. They wouldn't understand." Hermione held Ginny and slowly the two of them walked back to the Great Hall to finish dinner.

"Gin! Mione!" Harry shouted as he saw the two reentering the hall. Both girls waved before retaking their seats. "Where were you two?" he asked gently seeing that Ginny looked a little upset. "Talking." was the only word said and it came from Ginny. Harry let it go and decided to watch them a little closer from then on. Dinner was finished quietly before everyone parted ways. Harry was eager to get back on his broom, as was Ginny and Ron, so they headed to the Quidditch field. Hermione decided she was just going to head back to her common room and read the next book on her list.

The whole trip back to her room, Hermione wanted to just run and go back to the notes, but refrained, she was Head Girl and needed to portray herself as it. Upon entering the common room, she noticed Draco sitting in the corner reading to himself. She slowly passed by to see if he would notice, unfortunately, he did. "Why if it isn't the know-it-all? Nice charms you have on your room, too bad they won't hold much longer…" his voice cold with a small hint of snarling. "If you ever go into my room again, ferret, I will hex you." she retorted before entering her room. Once she got in, she went to her nightstand to look for the box, relieved it was there she placed it in her shoulder-bag, she knew it would be safer on her than alone in her room. Finding the book she wanted to read, she exited her room and reclined on the couch in front of the fire. She opened the new potions book and started memorizing the first chapter.

An hour later, Draco took off. Hermione decided to see where he was going. She took off after him, but stayed cautiously behind with her wand at the ready. She followed him to the Owlery and watched as he found a gentle owl to send his note on. Hermione walked into a shadowy corner silently then watched as the black owl with a slight hint of grey, that in the moonlight looked silver, nuzzled against Draco. He tied the note to the owl's leg. Gently he spoke to it, "Find Hermione Granger in her room and make sure you stay until she gives you a letter back." With that, the owl flew towards her room and Draco walked back towards their common. Hermione knew now she had to beat him there. Remembering the Marauder's map, she knew there was a short passage that would get her to her room two minutes before Draco would be. She hurried along the route until she found herself at her common room and briefly stated the password so she could get back to her book and make it look like she didn't know what Draco was up to.

Two minutes later, Draco entered looking pleased with himself. Hermione rolled her eyes; he always was pleased with himself. She closed the book and decided to retire to her bedchambers. Once she entered, sure enough, the owl was tapping on her window. She opened the window and let the owl in. Retrieving the note, she opened it and read it aloud quietly.

_Hermione,_

_Things with us are too tense. I think we need to talk. By now, I figure you should know who it is writing to you, you really are a know-it-all. Meet me by the lake tonight at 10:30. Please owl me back so I don't waste my time. This owl won't leave until you send me something._

_D._

She couldn't believe it. Draco actually wanted to meet her at the lake. Quickly, she picked up her quill and parchment.

_D,_

_Yes, since the first note, I knew who you were. I will meet you by the lake, but I warn you to not make a fool of me._

_Hermione_

Tying the note back on, she told the owl it could go and go it went. She decided she had an hour until she needed to leave, so she would get ready and put this note with her others.

Hermione found herself at the lake a few minutes before 10:30 and sat down by the oak tree. She really hoped that this wasn't a joke because she needed to find someone to talk to since her friends all seemed too distant for her. Remembering back to Ginny's reaction, she knew that the others would be even more furious if they found out. Hermione closed her eyes and laid back.

After ten minutes, Hermione heard someone coming and got her wand ready in case it was a trap. Draco slowly approached her and put his wand away. "I didn't think you would come, Granger." he stated quietly with almost a sense of happiness in his voice. Nodding, "I almost didn't." They both sat down and watched the lake and moon for a while. Neither knew what to say. "What did you want, Malfoy?" Hermione wanted to just get it over with. She was tired of his game.

"I wanted to talk."

"Yeah? About?" she wasn't going to let him out of it.

"I really don't know, but I feel like I can be different out here with you."

"Sure. You wanted to meet me here, so out with it."

"Granger, why didn't you tell anyone that you knew it was me?"

"Why would I? I may loathe you at times, but I wasn't about to publicly humiliate you for liking a _mudblood_." The last word came out in disgust.

"I would have deserved it." Draco sighed. Once again silence fell over them. After a few minutes Draco stood up. "We are going to be out past curfew if we don't get inside." He held a hand for Hermione, who hesitantly took it. They walked inside and back to their common room. Once inside she looked at him, "Malfoy, what is it that you want of those notes?" "Blimey Granger, I wrote them to tell you how I felt, what do you think I wanted when I asked you to meet me?" his snarling was starting to surface. "I don't kn- Wait, you wanted to date me?!" she blurted out before running into her room, not ready to hear the answer.

Draco followed and slowly opened her door. "Yes." Draco stated before walking to his room. Hermione wanted to run after him and slap him before kissing him, but chose to just find her box and open it. She would have to think about his offer and hopefully know by morning. Getting into her satin pajamas, she got into bed, her box and notes beside her, her potions book in her hand. Hermione read for hours before falling asleep with the book open on her chest.

Morning erupted through the unclosed curtains and Hermione woke up realizing she was covered with her book and notes. Slowly, she got up and went to the lavatory. She needed to shower. Looking in, she found it empty and cast a locking spell on the door before she got into the shower. Once she was done, she wand dried her hair and put her towel around her. She entered her room and got dressed in a loose white top and her black fleece leggings. Sliding into her emerald ballet shoes, she went into the common room to find Draco. Luckily, he was just getting out of the lavatory. "Malfoy, if I said yes to last night, we would have to keep it quiet. Ron would kill you and then me for being a traitor, Harry would hex you until you promised to never touch me." Draco looked straight at her; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She noticed his eyes bulge a little when she looked at his chest, _'He really is defined….'_ her thoughts betraying her friends. He looked down and started laughing. "Sure Granger. Whatever it takes to keep those two idiots from exploding." he nodded and went into his room.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron both right behind her when she entered. "Hey Mione…" the boys exclaimed as she didn't notice their conversation. Startled, Hermione jumped up and wheeled around to find her two friends laughing at her reaction. She gave them each a gentle punch before walking into the Great Hall with her. Harry waited until Ron started stuffing his face to whisper to Hermione. "So, who is it?" he asked. Feigning innocence, "I don't know what you are talking about." "Mione, I know Ginny talked to you last night, she was really upset that you didn't confide in her about a boy, but wouldn't tell me who." "Remind me to tell lovely Gin to keep her mouth shut next time, but I can't tell you who. He is a secret admirer." With that, Harry turned back to his food and let Hermione eat in peace. Once she was done, she excused herself and went to the library.

The first week went well, the patrol schedule was in on time, and they had three dances planned and two parties. Hermione fell into her normal schedule by the first weekend. Draco never had his friends in their tower and she left her friends in the Gryffindor tower. She spent most of her time in either the library or the common room. He seemed to spend most of his time in the common room staring at her.

That Saturday, Draco finally got up the courage to ask Hermione on a date. He sent her an owl. She had finished her bath and had gotten dressed when she heard the familiar pecking on the window. Opening it, she found the same owl, this time she had a treat ready and the owl flew off with it. She slowly opened the note.

_Granger __Hermione,_

_Meet me tonight at the lake at 8:30. Wear a warm robe._

D

Hermione smiled and stored this note with the others. She grabbed her books and homework before going to the library. She sprawled out all over one of the larger tables and caught up with her work studies. She had missed breakfast and lunch; she was too focused on her studies and too jittery about her date that night. Around 4:30, she packed her books and went back to her room. She showered and went back into her room to get ready. Finding her magically enhanced light pink cashmere sweater, the same one she remembers punching Malfoy in, that will always fit her, she put it on. Running through her bottoms, she found a pair of grey leggings and her emerald ballet shoes.

It didn't take long for her to get ready. She was ready by 6:00 when she decided to go get some dinner. She arrived to see her friends all joking and laughing until Ginny looked up at her. Harry looked over and saw what Ginny was staring at, "Mione, you look nice. Where are you going dressed like that?" Hermione blushing a little had sat down between the two, "I just felt like dressing a little." Ginny looked hurt. A soft smile from Hermione to just Ginny told her that she was seeing Draco. Ginny nodded and smiled back, the relief washing over her face that Hermione wouldn't hide another secret. Harry saw Ginny relax and decided to not push it, "Just be careful." Harry said gently before starting to eat.

After dinner, Hermione went back to the common room and saw that Draco was gone. She found her book of charms and found the spell she was looking for. It was a warming charm. A few days prior, she stumbled on it while trying to get the next chapter read. Pointing her wand at herself, she cast the warming charm and started to immediately feel warmer. Now there was no need to bring her robes or jacket. Hermione cast _tempus_ and saw she had twenty minutes to get to the lake, so she started to slowly walk, each step trying to build the Gryffindor courage she knew she had in herself.


	4. The Lake and Hogsmeade

**Chapter Four: **_**The Lake and Hogsmeade**_

Hermione made her way to the lake. Passing the Great Hall, she noticed there were only a few people left eating. Most everyone was either in their studies, or practicing Quidditch. She, on the other hand, was trying to keep her breathing even as she approached the Lake. Draco was sitting under the oak and her heart skipped a beat. _'Why do I fear being this close to him?... His Aunt almost killed you and his father is a Death Eater.'_ Her mind couldn't seem to find room for possibly a good man to be in front of her. He was nice to her, but she was still weary.

Once at the lake, Draco had stood to acknowledge Hermione. She blushed a light shade of pink and looked away before he could notice. "Granger, how are you?" Draco's voice sounded like one of concern, but still felt cold. _'Maybe you are too used to him being nice.'_ Her mind snapped at her. She wanted to see if he could be the guy he claimed, but it was their secret. "I am fine, Malfoy." Her statement almost as cold as his.

"Granger, we don't have to do this."

"Yes, Malfoy, I know that."

"So, why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe to get my head off of my lack of friends this year, to preoccupy my mind from Voldemort-" Draco sharply inhaled at Voldemort's name, but Hermione ignored it and continued, "coming to power. Maybe because I wanted to see if you really changed. Maybe because I am curious as to why you have owled me for the past five years." Her tone was even, but if you listened closely you could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

"I am sorry. I didn't know." Hermione nodded, _'He sounds sincere at least.'_

Silence fell upon them again. They stood and watched the moon's reflection on the lake. Finally, Hermione found the courage to talk again. "Malfoy, what are you doing here? With me?" She knew he liked her, but she was never what he went for. He had Pansy as his girlfriend many times over. She knew his nickname around the school, yet she still wanted to know why.

"Granger, you know why I am here. It has been you since our second year. We should get moving. Someone is bound to come down since Quidditch practice is over. Maybe go towards the Forbidden Forest?"

Without a sound, she followed Draco to the border of the Forbidden Forest. "Why aren't you playing Quidditch this year?" It was unlike Draco to not play. "Granger, I am focusing on my studies… _and you…_" he stated, mumbling the last part. After walking for almost an hour with small chattering on the occasion, Hermione decided they needed to do something or just go back in. "Malfoy, I am tired of walking around. Either we find something to do, or I go back in." Malfoy raised his wand, "_Accio Firebolt._" His Firebolt flew into his hands. Getting on he held a hand out for Hermione, "Well Granger?"

Hermione refused to acknowledge her fear; she didn't like Malfoy coming out on top. Slowly, she embraced his hand and got onto his broom. Feeling Malfoy embrace her waist as he reached down to hold the broom made her feel a little more comfortable. She slowly started easing up until he kicked off. Her fears resurfaced. Panic swept her as she tried to close her eyes and calm down. "Look down Granger, we aren't far up." Draco's voice calming. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked down; they were only a foot off the ground. She was okay for now. They hovered for a while until she felt more comfortable. "Okay Malfoy," was all she said before he took off gently, "but please be careful" The last bit was dripping in fear.

Closing her eyes, she focused on Draco's touch. He seemed to have a slightly tighter grip around her waist and his head was resting on her shoulder as they continued to fly. His breaths were hot on her neck. She felt herself starting to ease into his arms. _'This isn't so bad… I guess.'_ Hating to admit it, Hermione felt a little safer than before. They flew by the Gryffindor Tower, upon Hermione's request, to see what her friends were doing while she wasn't there. Looking in, she found Harry and Ginny wrapped in each other's arms and Ron snogging Lavender heavily. Sighing, she realized that her friends were not there for her. They weren't looking for her, and they hadn't shown concern, apart from Ginny. She felt a tear starting to streak down her face. "Malfoy, I would appreciate it if I could go back to the dorm, please."

Hermione could see the unwillingness when she turned around, but Draco obliged. He landed his broom gently just outside the doors to the castle and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hermione," his voice gentle, "don't cry." She was startled, it was the first time he said her first name. "Malfoy, I mean Draco, I was supposed to help them fight the war. I was supposed to protect Harry. Now they are leaving me behind and I don't know what to do." The tears that she was fighting betrayed her and fell in a rush. Draco pulled her into his robes and held her for a moment. She felt comfort. "Let's get inside to our common room before someone finds us like this. I don't think our friends would be okay with it, since mine want to kill you and already think I am a traitor, and yours are Pot Head and Weasels with bad tempers." His voice was full of concern, but there was a small part that she noticed that had hatred as he talked about their friends.

Wiping her eyes, she began to walk back to their common room, Draco right beside her. She needed the comfort, but Draco had a point, _'What IF someone found us?'_ she asked herself as they walked in silence. His body was so close to hers, his hand brushed up against hers causing her face to flush. Eventually, they made it to their common room and Hermione looked at Draco. Her body took over once he put the broom down. She grabbed his hands and pushed him against the wall, her body closing in on his. Her heart raced as she felt his breathing quicken to match her own and his warm breath seemed to fall on her neck and found her weak spot. She didn't want to look up into his eyes because she knew there was no escaping once she did, but she couldn't fight it. Her eyes met his and she knew he had control. His lips found hers and her body weakened, giving him a chance to take control, and that he did. He turned them around, never breaking their kiss, and forcefully ground himself into her, causing a small moan to escape her lips.

They snogged for almost ten minutes before they needed air. Hermione took the chance to nip his neck and run into her room. She knew if she stayed, she would lose control and she needed to stay in control. Once in her room, she shot a locking spell on the door and started to put up her protection spells. It didn't take her long to finish. She regained control of her body and mind, deciding she would go back out to apologize for running off.

Opening her door, she could see Draco by the fire; he had his head in his hands and looked like he ate some of the Weasley twins' puking pastilles. She felt like this was her fault. Cautiously, she approached him and sat down right beside him. Her hand reached out and held his arm gently, "Draco, I am sorry. I just didn't want to go too far. Not tonight." She felt him move slightly and watched as his face looked up and their eyes met. Her stomach did back flips and her body was trying to betray her self-control. She wanted to kiss him again. Never had she felt so much passion, not even when she let Krum kiss her. Draco leaned in and kissed her lips gently. She obliged, but her mind kept warning her to stop. Relief spread across her face when Draco pulled back. _'Thank Merlin. I didn't think I could pull away again.'_ Her heart slowed a little. "Its okay, Granger." his voice dark and urgent. "Maybe another night, we can fly again?" she suggested. _'So, I hate flying, but I think he feels better when we fly.'_ her mind tried to reason. Nodding, he laughed a little. "You do realize you punched me in a similar outfit in our third year?" Blushing, she was hoping he noticed, "Yes, this is the same shirt. I remember it well. You were _a foul, loathsome evil little cockroach._ If memory serves me right." They both laughed, "Well, times have changed, Granger." His voice seemed warm, it was the first time she heard him sound so warm and inviting.

"Well, goodnight, Ferret." she giggled and stood up. "Goodnight, know-it-all." he jabbed right back. They both went into their rooms and she left the lock open. Undressing, she entered her bed and pulled out her Potions book. She wanted to review the chapter one last time before she fell asleep. Crookshanks found himself a spot right beside her stomach, resting his head on her side. It wasn't long before sleep had conquered her and Crookshanks. This time, she felt almost relieved to be sleeping.

It had been almost two weeks since their first date at the lake. Hermione and Draco had started to grow closer. Both of their studies improved and their friends started to ignore them. They would spend hours every night studying and cuddling by the fire, but when they were with others, the snide remarks flew. It was a Hogsmeade day and both of them decided it would be a good idea for them to get out of the castle and hopefully make up with their friends. Hermione went to the Gryffindor tower and ran into Ginny and Harry. "Hey, Mione." Ginny's voice sounded excited to see Hermione out of the library and her common room. "Hi, Gin. Hi, Harry." Hermione embraced an impatient Ginny and looked at Harry. He looked hurt. "Where have you been, Mia?" his voice gentle and concerned. _'He never calls me Mia unless I am upset, so why now?'_ "Studying and trying to figure out more spells to help us with Voldemort." She replied, which was true, but she didn't mention Draco. He wasn't ready to understand Draco and Draco wasn't ready to understand him. Harry grabbed Hermione and kissed her cheek before embracing her tightly, "I love you. You are my sister, my best friend. I want you to stay safe." Hermione nodded into his shoulder and Harry let go. "So going to Hogsmeade?" Ginny's ecstatic voice broke them out of their thoughts. "Yes, I am. Can I join?" Hermione asked feeling like she was intruding. Ginny just grabbed her arm and Harry's hand and started to march out of the castle. Hermione couldn't help it, she smiled to see her friends there with her.

Once they got to Hogsmeade, Harry decided he needed to go find a gift for Ginny because she got her first 'Outstanding' in Potions and he knew how hard that was, plus he could see that the girls needed to talk. Ginny and Hermione stayed silent for a few moments before Ginny turned and stopped Hermione, "Spill." Hermione told Ginny everything. She could trust the ginger standing in front of her. She told Ginny how they haven't kissed since because she doesn't want to lose control and he wasn't forcing her. Ginny was cautious of Draco, but could see that Hermione was finally happy, so she would just keep her distance, but still be there for her friend. "You mentioned notes that night in the bathroom…" Ginny mentioned, "Can I read them?" her voice soft as she inquired about the notes Draco had kept sending Hermione. "Sure, Gin, how about tomorrow in my room? Neither Draco nor I have had anyone in our tower other than us." Ginny nodded before spotting Harry coming back, their conversation would have to wait.

Harry approached the girls and Hermione decided she wanted to look at a few new outfits and gave both her friends a hug and took off after planning to meet up at 3:30 at Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. Hermione went into a few shops looking for more emerald colored garments. Draco had told her that she looked amazing in emerald, although she knew he was biased to his house colors, she did like to see herself in such a majestic color. She shopped around and found a few different garments that she liked and bought. Shrinking them, she put them in her pocket and decided that she was going to get Draco a new quill that she had just learned about. It writes while you talk and can seal it's words into the parchment so that only the intended reader and the author could see what it read. She knew that he was always trying to keep how he felt out of public knowledge, and she hoped that if she got him one and herself one that they could write in more privacy. After a few minutes, she decided that it would be a good idea and bought two, having one wrapped for Draco.

It was almost 3:30 when she finished shopping and went to meet up with her friends. She had barely walked to the door when the black and grey owl that Draco and she used was hooting at her. Holding her arm out for the owl to perch, she noticed a note on its leg. She took the note off and nuzzled him before telling him to meet her later in her room for a treat since she didn't have one on her at the moment. Nodding, the owl flew off. The note was unmarked, which meant it came from Draco. Casting _tempus_ with her wand, she saw she had only two minutes before her friends should be there unless they were early. She tucked the note in her pocket and decided to read it later unless she was alone. Walking into Three Broomsticks, she looked around, no Harry or Ginny, so she found a table and pulled out the note.

_Hermione,  
When you get back to the tower, please stay there. I need to talk to you. I was with _them_ and I think you need to hear what happened… I can't stop thinking about you. I will be in my room until dinner.  
Yours,  
D_

Hermione found her eyes watering. Something bad had to have happened. She knew she should tell Harry, but she couldn't. Draco's trust meant keeping the note a secret. Hermione had barely finished tucking the note back in her pocket when both Harry and Ginny entered and sat down. They ordered two rounds of butterbeer and caught up for a while before Hermione told them she needed to retire back to her chambers because she was tired. Which was true, she was tired, but nothing compared to the fear she felt from Draco's note.

Hugging her two friends goodbye, she smiled as she mentioned she should see them at dinner and left. She wanted to run to her chambers, but as Head Girl, she knew it would be frowned upon; instead she walked as fast as she could without running up to the portrait that separated her from the issue. Given the password, the portrait warned her Draco was upset and swung open. She ran in and shouted for Draco. He ran out and just held her, tears falling from his face. It looked like he had been crying for a while.

* * *

A/N The chapters will be posted slightly farther apart, but both of my stories will be updated at the same time since they coexist.

Don't forget to see Draco's point of view in Draco: Against All Odds.

Thanks!

-NLB


	5. McGonagall's News

**Chapter Five: **_**McGonagall's News**_

Hermione remained in Draco's arms in attempt to comfort him. He was crying and she knew it was important enough to send their owl for her. Draco continued to cry for a while before he slowly let go of Hermione. She held his hand and led him to their couch in front of the fire. Something was hurting him; she knew it and wanted to help. "Draco, what is wrong?" her voice was tender as she put her arms around him. "Hermione, Severus pulled me into his office and gave me grave news that I was told I needed to pass to you." his voice was wavering on the verge of tears. "What is it?" concern leaked through her words as her embrace tightened around the man in her arms.

Time passed slowly as she awaited her answer. Finally, Draco spoke up, his voice full of fear and anger, "My father…. Lucius…. He- he- he killed your parents." His words struck her and she fell into shock. Not able to process what Draco said to the fullest as she watched him fall back into his heavy weeping. "I-I-I am so-sorry." he muttered between tears. Hermione held Draco as she felt her own tears start falling. "Are you sure?" her voice hesitant, she knew the answer. _'They are dead. He never cries, he must be telling me the truth… But how? How did Lucius get so close to her parents without the Order knowing? Weren't her parents protected? Lupin brought them to Grimmauld Place. Of course they were protected. So, how?' _She had so many questions. "Draco, how did Severus know?" timidly pulling herself closer to him. "McGonagall." Draco's voice clear and void of emotions.

Hermione ran out of the dorm and was heading to the Headmistress's office when she heard running behind her. She turned and found Draco catching up. "I am coming, too." His hand caught hers and they ran together, not caring that a group of first year Hufflepuffs watched them. Once at the door, Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's hand. "Kitten." The doors opened at the sound of Draco's voice giving the password. They raced up the stairs and knocked on the door in front of them. "Enter." McGonagall's voice sounded through the door. Both of them stepped inside and saw Severus and McGonagall standing in the center of the room, they seemed to be waiting.

McGonagall stepped forward and placed her arms around both students, she knew why there were there. "Hermione, before we give you the chance to express yourself, please hear us out." Hermione nodded and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Severus spoke up first, "Ms. Granger, both of the elder Grangers are in the safe-house still." Relief and anger washed over Hermione, _'If that was the case, why did they say my parents were dead?!'_ Her mind was in turmoil. McGonagall saw relief in her face for a moment, "However, Ms. Granger, you were not their child. They raised you, but your true parents were part of our world. When you were born, your mother knew that she needed to shield you from the darkness she knew was coming. If you stayed in their house, you would have possibly turned into a Death Eater. Your father was a Death Eater, but he saw you and agreed that you shouldn't be brought up to be like he was. That is why they left you for adoption. The Grangers wanted a daughter and were never able to produce an offspring, so the deal was made. Voldemort has found out that you are in fact a pureblood and that your true parents defied him by giving you up. Lucius was sent to kill them and then you." Hermione felt her knees grow weak as Draco's arms came in to support her better. "Professors, can we get Hermione a seat please?" he asked.

Severus brought a chair over and Minerva transfigured it into a love seat so the students could sit. Hermione found her voice after sitting in shock for so long. "Who were my real parents?" Minerva looked at Hermione and then at Severus before nodding in his direction. Severus walked out of the office and closed the door. "Ms. Granger, your real parents are Lucinda Black nee Gaunt and Regulus Black. I know you think Regulus to be dead, but he went into hiding after putting you up for adoption. Lucinda was a bright witch, and she turned to the muggle life after Regulus hid. Lucinda was the sister of Tom Riddle, but she was the offspring of Merope and Morfin when Marvolo decided Merope needed to produce an heir. Merope gave Lucinda up after birth to the Black family for raising. She knew that her daughter would be safe there since her father wanted to kill the infant for not being an acceptable heir. Merope found love with Tom's father and married him instead. Tom never knew he had a sister. Dumbledore never allowed that secret to get out and Lucinda never attended Hogwarts, she attended Beauxbatons to remain protected. You are pureblood, Ms. Granger. Your adoptive parents have always known this."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'But I am just a mudblood. How….?'_ As if her thoughts were able to be read, Draco spoke up. "So, Hermione is a pureblood, and that means she is the rightful heir to the Black Family." He looked at her now, "Sometimes, we wizarding families go into hiding when we feel threatened. I grew up with rumors of Lucinda, but I never believed them. Regulus's body was never found, but his date of death was imprinted to the Black Family Tree, so we all believed him dead. Professor, how did my father get to both her parents? You stated that they hid separately." He held Hermione closer and she started to feel safe again. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I did. Regulus and Lucinda had met up a couple times over the years to see how the other was doing. No one knew it, but Dumbledore gave them the protection they needed to meet up. But with him dead, their last meeting was not hidden and left Lucius in the spot to kill them. Voldemort knew that the Death Eater and his wife were meeting up. After what Regulus did to him, Voldemort wanted him dead. Lucius was to kill them and then the Grangers. Voldemort does not know you are a Black and he is your uncle. He will not know of this. The Grangers are in hiding with more protection now. You are safe here, but I dare say there will be an attempt by Lucius here before holiday vacation."

The room stayed silent for a moment, "I assume I cannot tell anyone that I am a pureblood and where I come from then?" Hermione's voice quiet. _'Of course, I can't. But I need to make sure. I wish I could tell Harry and Ron, or even Ginny.'_ The voices in her head hoping she can tell her friends. "You are correct, the less people that know of your family, the better. You cannot even tell Mr. Potter or the Weasleys. This is to remain between us three, which is why I sent Severus out. He only knows you were adopted and are a pureblood. He does not know your family." Draco's voice calming to her ears, "May we go now, Professor? I think Hermione should rest." "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, please escort her to your dorms." With that, they slowly got up and left. Severus put his hand on Hermione's shoulder as they passed him on their way to the stairs, "We will get Lucius. Try to focus on your studies." His voice was calm, but his eyes were full of anger and desperation. Both students nodded as Severus lifted his hand and allowed them to continue. It was a silent walk back to their common room.

The next week went by in a haze for Hermione. She was quieter than normal and had cancelled her date with Ginny. Draco stayed by her side as much as he could and didn't even try to provoke her in front of his friends, claiming it would be no fun since she was already miserable. Hermione was thankful. Her friends noticed something was wrong, but no one even tried talking to her, no one except Draco. He spent all of his time with her out of classes. As Saturday morning came, Hermione knew she needed to face the school and start being herself again. She woke up and got ready for breakfast. Once she was ready, Draco gave her a kiss before she ran down to the Great Hall. A plastered smile on her face, she was trying to use her Gryffindor courage as she sat down between Ginny and Lavender. She hated Lavender, but she was being a better friend than Harry and Ron. Ginny hugged Hermione, learning to not ask what was wrong after their plans were cancelled. Hermione gave Ginny her fake smile, "Hi, Gin." It was the first time they spoke since Sunday's cancellation. Ginny looked like she was about to cry and embraced Hermione with all her strength, "Mione. I am so glad you are better and are talking to me again." Ginny's voice cracked as she fought back tears. Hermione held Ginny for a while before Harry sat down and kissed Ginny's cheek, causing Ginny to turn around and start yelling at him for not being there for Hermione.

Deciding to just eat and then go back to her common, Hermione focused on her plate and quickly ate her fill. She knew Ginny would continue to fight with Harry for a while longer and didn't wish to be there when Ron showed up and joined in. Taking Ginny's hand, Hermione gave her a weak smile before getting up and going to her chambers. _'Rest. I need to rest.'_ Her thoughts motivated her to move faster as she realized she needed to study that afternoon. She had fallen back in her studies, which was unlike her, but her Professors all knew she was grieving, so they paid no mind. Not even Severus singled her out.

Once she was in her chambers, she took off her shoes and sat down by her desk. Taking out parchment and her school books, she began her essays that were due Monday. She didn't notice that Draco had entered her room when he spoke, "Mia?" He caused her to jump, "Merlin's beard, Draco, you scared me, what is it?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk tonight. I got permission from Severus to take you out after curfew." Hermione knew she needed to go out, so she nodded her head. "Thank you, Draco. But for me to do that, I need to finish these essays." She knew he had finished his already, but she needed to finish hers. "Do you need help?" his hand went to her cheek and gently caressed it. "Er, I think I can handle it." Draco smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving her chambers. Hermione turned around and started to immediately work on her essays with a renewed happiness.

Hermione finished her work shortly after dinner. She looked in the mirror of her chambers and realized she needed to bathe and get ready. Taking her oils, she drew the bath and locked the door so she could bathe in peace. It didn't take long for her to start to unwind in the warmth of the basin and her oils. She let her mind wander as she thought about Draco and their date.

The water started getting cool causing Hermione to start sitting up. Her hands were starting to slightly prune, her bath was over. Getting out, she wrapped herself in a warm towel and wand dried her hair to keep it tame. Opening the door, she ran into her chambers to ready herself. She remembered that she bought a whole new set of clothes just for Draco to enjoy as well as their quills, which she still hadn't given him. Pulling out an emerald cover up, she found her black strapless dress that went to her knees, and got dressed. She looked around for her new emerald dress shoes before deciding a retrieval spell would be faster. "Accio emerald dress shoes" her dress shoes flew out from under her bed and into her hand. Hermione placed them on her feet and cast a warming spell on herself and found the quills. Now she was ready for her date with Draco.

Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire waiting for Draco to finish getting ready. He had started later than her because he had to patrol. Once he finished, Draco stood in front of her with his jaw slightly open causing Hermione to blush. "Hi, Draco." Her voice was feminine as she looked up and saw him. He was dressed in similar manner, black khakis, emerald button up shirt, black dress shoes. It took all of her self-control to not kiss him and lose herself in their passion. They had gotten really close several times the past week. Draco held out a hand for her and she took it with pleasure as he escorted her out of the castle for their walk.

Once they exited the castle, Severus and Minerva were waiting. "Hello you two, we will be escorting you on your walk should anything happen. Lucius has been spotted nearby, so we will be close enough to protect you, but will not interfere with your date." Both students nodded and started to walk in the moonlit fields. The first hour was silent, but it was comfortable and spoke louder than they could muster up for words. Finding themselves at the lake, Draco kissed Hermione's cheek, their professors stopping to watch as the two embraced. Severus cast _tempus_ and saw that it was now just curfew. The two students let go of each other and slowly sat against the oak where Draco finally admitted out loud how he felt.

He wrapped his arm around Hermione and just remained still until she started falling asleep. Hermione sat away from him and laughed. "Draco, I think we should go back to the tower, I almost fell asleep on you." He stood up and helped her up from the ground, using his wand to clean them both off. They joined the professors and as a group, they all walked back to the castle. Once the two students were in their tower, Hermione told Draco to sit on the couch, she had a surprise for him. She ran into her chambers and grabbed the quill she was giving him before going to the couch and sitting beside him. As she sat down, she noticed he had a small box beside him, but didn't say anything.

Draco reached out his hand to hers and held it. Hermione took the quill and handed it to him. At first all he could do was laugh, once he calmed down; Hermione explained what the quill did. "It writes while you talk and can seal its words into the parchment so that only the intended reader and the author could see what it read. I also bought one for myself so we can keep in touch while in class." Draco kissed her cheek, "Thank you. I have something for you as well." He reached beside him and handed her the box. Slowly, Hermione opened it and found a ring, "It was my grandmother's, it allows you to harness your magic better and allows it's matching ring to know where you are and always be able to comprehend your emotions. I have mine on already." He pointed to his ring. Both of the rings were formed into a dragon. The mouth held a dragon's blood stone hers red, his green and the band was the tail of the dragon. "You can cast a concealment charm on it if you want to. It won't affect the ring's nature." His voice gentle, but she could hear that he wanted her to wear it proudly.

"It's okay; I like this ring too much to hide it." Her face lit up as she placed it on her finger and the ring immediately tightened to fit her small hand. She looked up and their eyes met. Draco leaned in and forcefully kissed her. Hermione felt her knees grow weak and thanked Merlin that she was sitting. Her hands wrapped around Draco's neck as she pulled him closer to her. The need in her body to be as close to Draco as possible was winning against her self-control. She deepened their kiss and slowly laced her leg over his lap, straddling him as he leaned back against the couch. It wasn't long until she felt his groin hardening and his chest to rise and fall faster. One of his hands went to her lower back, settling on keeping her ground into him as the other hand held her neck in place to continue their kiss. Hermione pulled away for air after a few moments and Draco took the time to pull off her emerald cover up.

Things started to heat up as Hermione felt his hands on her bare shoulders. She was losing control of herself as she realized she was gently grinding her pelvis into his. Hermione felt fear sweep over her as she realized that if they continued, she wouldn't be able to stop him from taking her that night. She wanted to wait. "Draco, I think we need to stop. You are driving me mad, but I still am not ready to take it that far." Her eyes pleading with him, he kissed her lips gently and let go of her. "Mia, I wouldn't do anything you aren't ready for." She got off him and laid in his arms until she fell asleep.


	6. Lucius

**Chapter Six: **_**Lucius**_

A month had passed, they fell asleep in each other's arms, but never further than kissing. Halloween was a week away and they had decided that they would find a pair of costumes in Hogsmeade. No one knew they were dating; the word still hadn't gotten out. Ginny knew, but she kept it to herself. Hermione finally got over the news McGonagall had let her and Draco know the month before. Lucius and Voldemort were still untracked and at large. Draco was able to keep up with Hermione, only failing to match her by a small amount of points in each class. They constantly were competing. The Gryffindors had fallen out with Hermione apart from Ginny, who spent most of her time with Harry and rarely saw Hermione unless in the Great Hall. But it was going to change. Hermione and Draco planned on telling everyone on Halloween that they were dating. Now, they just needed the right costumes and Hogsmeade was where they would find them.

Slughorn was irritable the day before Hogsmeade and had decided that their potions class could be made up another day. Neville had blown up the front of the class when he was partnered with Seamus, which wasn't a surprise. The following evening, the Slug Club would be meeting after Hogsmeade for their own party before Halloween. Draco had asked Hermione to go with him to the Slug Club, but she said it would be better for them to go stag to keep their secret just one more week. So, they were going stag.

Instead of potions, Hermione had asked McGonagall if her and Draco could go into Hogsmeade with a professor so that they could get their costumes without students knowing about them, McGonagall agreed, as long as either Severus or Pomona. Hermione ran to the Greenhouses and asked if Professor Sprout would be willing to accompany them, luckily, she would. With that, Hermione needed to get Draco and meet their professor at the gates in thirty minutes. In the tower, Hermione kissed Draco gently and told him that they could go into Hogsmeade, just the two of them with Pomona. She grabbed his hand and they tore out of the castle to the gates. Hermione was excited to be going into Hogsmeade with Draco and not worry about anyone.

Pomona escorted Hermione and Draco to Gladrags Wizardwear. Once inside, Pomona excused herself to send a patronus to Minerva to inform her of their safe arrival. Around Hermione and Draco, security was a must and they got used to being escorted everywhere outside of the castle walls. Looking around, Hermione spotted a cute set of outfits; they were of the Lady and Lord Black, the last of the pureblood royals, from which Draco was related. "Draco, I found a great pairing!" her voice enthusiastically joyful. He followed her voice to the costumes. "Hermione, I think these will be perfect. They were the ones that left my family the fortune we have. They are a part of my family and you are directly related to them, plus these are the only one of a kind I have seen. I like them." His voice sounded soothing and tender, but she could hear the happiness he was trying to hide. "Let's get them and go back. We shouldn't be out here too long." Hermione couldn't agree more. She knew it was unsafe until Lucius was caught. They bought the costumes and Pomona shrunk them and placed them in her apron pocket for them before walking back to the castle.

They were about to enter the castle's wards when Hermione found herself on the ground with Draco over her and someone screaming _"Crucio!'_ from behind them. Immediately, Draco and Hermione pulled out their wands and turned to find Lucius ready to cast another spell since he missed with his last one. Just as Hermione was about to cast _Expelliarmus_, Lucius had hit her with a new silencing spell. Draco screamed _"Sectumsepra!"_ and the two women witnessed Lucius on the ground bleeding to death from his chest. Pomona sent her patronus to Minerva before sending one to the Ministry. Aurors were needed and the children needed to be escorted back to the castle. Hermione cast a binding spell that wrapped tightening cords around Lucius and allowed Pomona to heal him enough to keep him from dying. She felt Draco's hands wrap around her and hold her as she started to cry. It was too close of a call, they could have died. Minerva along with Kingsley, Percy, and a group of Aurors showed up to the gates to figure out what exactly happened. Percy stepped forward to ensure the cords held and accidentally stepped on Lucius's wand. The group let out a soft laugh and everyone seemed to ease up. Minerva asked Pomona to give her statement and then to escort the students back to their tower. Pomona did just that.

Once in the school, it seemed everyone knew what happened, they were all staring that the two Head students as they walked to their tower. Pansy and Blaise were in the doorway of the Great Hall in shock that Draco pulled out his wand against his father, but neither of them was willing to say anything. Ahead of them, they saw a group of Gryffindors with Ron and Harry in the center just staring with their jaws open. It seemed the school couldn't believe what they saw. Draco pulling his wand against his own father, it was unheard of. They were about to pass Ron and Harry when Ron stepped in front of them and grabbed Hermione viciously trying to pull her away from Draco and Pomona. "Hermione, what the hell is _wrong_ with you? You ignore your house and friends to be near _FERRET_ and almost get killed. What the hell is WRONG with YOU?!" Ron's voice was as vicious as his grip, which was hurting. "Ron, LET GO! You all ignored ME! I was in Hogsmeade with Professor Sprout and Malfoy for a REASON. LET GO!" she was screaming at him, not only did his grip hurt her, but she wasn't about to let him accuse her of them leaving. She may have not fought to keep them there, but they had ignored her. Pomona looked at Ron, "Mr. Weasley, I do ask that you let go of Ms. Granger, she is in pain and Hogwarts does not accept this kind of behavior."

"NO! She is coming with ME and going back to OUR tower. SHE isn't allowed near HIM again!"

"Ronald, LET GO! You really are hurting me!" whimpers were falling out of her mouth as his grip continued to tighten. She looked at Harry who looked away from them.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, I suggest you let go of Ms. Granger this moment." Minerva's voice took them by surprise, but Ron's gripped tightened more causing Hermione to start crying. "100 points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention, Mr. Weasley. Let her go now or I will give you a month's worth of detention. I will also be informing your parents of this behavior." Minerva seemed to strike the right button and Ron let Hermione go. "Pomona, please finish escorting Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger to their tower. Everyone else, go back to what you were doing." With that, everyone left and they went to their tower.

Hermione ran into the tower with Draco and Pomona right behind her. Draco wrapped his arms around her, careful of her arm and let her cry into his chest. "Hermione, dear, please let me see your arm, I may be able to heal it. If not, I can send for Madam Pomfrey." Hermione went and sat down in front of their herbology professor and pulled her sleeve up. It was bruised and swollen. "I will send for Madam Pomfrey, but I can heal the swelling for now. We just need to make sure Mr. Weasley didn't break your arm." Pomona's voice was gentle and comforting. Draco sat behind Hermione and held her. Once the swelling was taken care of, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey had walked into the tower. Poppy went straight to Hermione and deduced that though it wasn't broken, that she needed to take a potion to help heal the bruising properly. Hermione took the potion and Poppy left expecting Hermione to go back in a week to make sure she was fully healed.

"Ms. Granger, I expect that you and Mr. Malfoy will be coming out on Halloween as planned?" Both students nodded. "Well, Pomona, please leave us, I need to discuss what happened with them." Pomona understood and took their boxes out of her apron, placed them on the table and enlarged them back to size before leaving. "Now, Lucius is in Ministry custody, but the threats got worse. Lucius was able to make contact with another Death Eater before the Aurors could escort him back for questioning. We weren't able to get the other Death Eater, but we do need to inform you that both of you are targets. Any students that are Death Eaters will not have contact outside of the castle and will be under stricter supervision. A new curfew will be in place. I must be going, but I do hope you both will be well. If you would rather keep your secret longer, I shall support it. Just remember, you can no longer leave the castle without at least one escort." Both students looked at each other before speaking, "We understand, Headmistress." And Minerva left them alone.

It had been three days since the incident. The school had moved on and Hermione's bruise cleared up. Everyone was excited about the Halloween Ball. Ron never showed up to meals anymore, Ginny started giving Hermione a cold shoulder, and Harry no longer even looked her. She felt alone. But she knew that it would possibly get worse on Halloween night. Four days and the ball would be happening.

Hermione went to dinner that night and decided since everyone was ignoring her that she would look up and see how Draco was fairing; it seemed that he was in hell. No one even talked to him, he looked up and their eyes met for a moment before both pairs fell back to their plates. She excused herself to study, even though no one took notice and walked up to the tower. Pulling out her Transfiguration book, she had an essay due and wanted to finish it early. On her last paragraph, Draco walked into the tower looking angry. She put down her books and ran over to him and wrapped him into a tight embrace. "Draco, what happened? You look like someone has a death wish." "Hermione, my friends are planning to kill us on Halloween." "What? How do you know this?" "Blaise mentioned it when he caught me following them. I pulled him into an empty classroom so he would spill." "We need to tell a professor! The Headmistress needs to know!" "We can go, but please, go ahead of me so we don't get caught together." Hermione exited the tower, knowing Draco would be behind her momentarily, and made her way to the Headmistress's office. "Kitten." The doors opened and Hermione walked up the stairs, Draco on her tail. The doors were open and Severus was sitting down waiting for Minerva as well. "She will be right back. If you are here for the threats, I already know. Mr. Zabini informed me after he told you, Draco. He was afraid you would kill the group." Hermione knew Draco wouldn't have, but she wouldn't put it pass him to teach them a lesson.

Minerva entered and noticed that there must be something really wrong by the tension in the room. "Before you three tell me what is wrong, please try to keep it fast. I need to go and make sure detentions are served." They all understood and Severus spoke up, "Mr. Zabini has come to me after informing Mr. Malfoy that his group of friends planned on killing both Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy at the Halloween Ball. He was under the impression that Mr. Malfoy would attempt to kill them before any damage could be done to Ms. Granger and himself." Minerva nodded her head, deep in thought. "Well, what do you two have to add?" "Nothing professor, except that I wouldn't have killed them." Draco was seething, but calm. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Is that all?" "Yes." All three voices stated at the same time. "Well, I will ensure that they will not be allowed to go to the Ball and I will inform the school that if anyone is heard threatening another student that they would be expelled immediately. If that is enough, I do need to get back to the detentions." Minerva walked out with Severus and the students behind her.

Back in their common, Hermione and Draco decided that they would not be seen near each other the rest of the week. The last thing they wanted was for one of them to be hurt because of the other was too close. Focusing on homework, the two of them had finished after an hour and decided to cuddle on the couch until they were tired. Minerva relieved them of patrol until the students that were behind the threats were caught and dealt with. Hermione fell asleep on Draco and woke a little after midnight from a nightmare to find herself in her own bed without Draco. Panic swept over her and she ran into Draco's room to see him at his desk looking at a photo of him and Blaise. She could hear his whimpers as he tried to hold back his tears. Her hand met his shoulder and he turned around and just held her. "Draco, please, let's go to bed. I think we both need to sleep. Tomorrow isn't going to be easier, especially since we have to worry about someone attacking us behind our backs." He nodded and stripped to his boxers, she stripped down to just her shirt and knickers before they both got into his bed and cuddled. They laid their heads down, cuddled and fell asleep. _'Tomorrow will be a new, harder day. I hope he will be okay without me near him all day…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as dreams took over.


	7. Halloween Ball

Hey guys and gals! Thank you for make my story your favorite and following it. Updating this will be slow through the holiday season. I will post up a chapter in each at least twice a week. I am working on another story, but I want to have that completed before I start posting it, it will be another Dramione story. Please take the time to review this story and my other. This is a long chapter and the naughty scenes will come within the next few chapters. Things have been a little steamy, but they will get better. I promise! Thank you for being loyal!

-NLB

**Chapter Seven: **_**Halloween Ball**_

For Hermione and Draco, the following week was full of hushed whispers and dirty looks. _'It won't get any better once they know… But they need to know that he wasn't willing… His father… Draco isn't that guy… He is better than that… He protected me when he didn't have to… It's bad enough my best friends have left me… This isn't going to be easy… I know it will require a commitment that everyone will hate me for, but for Draco and for the good of the wizarding world, I will stand my ground… We will get through it… We have to…'_ Her thoughts were scattered as Draco sat beside her and they started on their new task in Potions. They needed to make Felix Felicis and it would take their full concentration, which she couldn't give. Tomorrow would be the ball and her nerves were making it hard to keep a straight face walking around in the corridors. Horace didn't help any. He seemed to be in just as bad of a mood when Hermione asked if they could use some of their own shortcuts, which he snapped and said no. She was his favorite and the class decided to not do anything to upset him further. Hermione looked at Draco, he was doing the potion on his own, she felt bad, but she knew it wouldn't be good if she tried to help him. Instead, she took out her special quill and parchment and began writing, allowing Draco to see what she was writing.

Draco

He nodded at his name on her paper.

_I can't focus on this. It is too much._

Draco pulled out his own quill and parchment; he tried to only use it when he passed her a note in the corridors.

Hermione, what is wrong?

_I am nervous about tomorrow._

_Don't be. I will be there and we are the best in the school. You are the brightest witch of the century, and I am barely behind you._

_I know, but I am still nervous. It is bad enough my friends won't even look at me._

_Granger, look at yourself. You are letting this control you. Where is that Gryffindor courage I hate so much? You need it. You have never missed an assignment._

_I know… Draco… I am scared that someone will try and kill us… We should focus… Slughorn is starting to look our way…_

_Of course. We can talk after. Tower fifteen minutes after class ends._

Hermione nodded and put her quill down to read the instructions. It was one of the trickier potions, but if they got it right, they could take a vial each of it. She knew they needed the vials. Especially with the war coming out into the full open. Draco finished the potion for her and made it look like she helped. They were the only two to get it right; they each were given two vials for being the only two students to finish it. Hermione left the class first and made her way to the tower, not without everyone staring and commenting on her being the brightest witch, but stupid enough to believe Draco. She ignored them as she rounded the corner to their tower.

Draco was behind her by a few steps as she entered the portrait and dropped her bag beside the loveseat. She flung herself onto the upholstery and sighed. Something was wrong, her teachers never yelled at her, apart from Severus, and she felt tension after class. It was as if someone near was trying to harm her, but was constantly unsuccessful. She turned as she felt Draco start to massage her shoulders, "Mia, stop worrying. We have the professors to protect us, and even if either of us loses our wands, I can do wandless magic. I am pretty strong and I can teach you a couple of spells that will help you if you lose your wand. You are brighter and stronger than me. Come on, relax. No one can harm you, not with me here." Her shoulders relaxed as he told her how he felt about her without admitting it directly. "Wandless magic? You know that is forbidden… Draco, we can't." she was scared and even if she broke almost every rule in the wizarding world, she knew wandless magic was dangerous because it takes constant control over her emotions and her magic. "You need to learn. Don't use it unless you need to. The Dark Lord can't even use wandless. You need it in case someone disarms you." Slowly, she became accustomed to the idea and decided it would be good as a last resort. They cleared out the common room and took their places so Draco could teach her.

After four hours of wandless magic, she knew some of the most basic dueling spells and a few healing spells. They needed a break and decided dinner should be done early so they can go back and practice. Draco accompanied her until they got to the stairwell before the Great Hall, he let her go first. She entered and watched as everyone stared at her. Turning her nose up, she walked over to her seat, pulled food on her plate and began to eat. Hermione didn't even turn to catch Draco's eye when he walked in. They needed a peaceful night to relax, and this was a peaceful as it could get. Ginny took notice to Hermione's ignorance of Draco entering. "Mione, are you guys over? You always look when he enters…" Hermione looked at someone she once thought was her best friend and looked away without answering. She finished eating without further interruptions and began to walk back towards the Heads' tower when she heard Pansy and Vincent scream; she turned around and saw Blaise and Draco dangling them in the air. Pansy saw Hermione and tried pulling her wand out, but before she could Hermione muttered, "Expelliarmus" using wandless magic and Pansy's wand was flung at the wall where it broke in half.

The school was now looking at Hermione who had barely covered her wandless magic by grabbing her wand and holding it beside her. Minerva ran towards Draco and Blaise demanding they let Pansy and Vincent down. Unwillingly, they obliged and the four of them were brought to the Headmistresses office. Severus took Hermione into an empty classroom to speak with her. "Wandless magic. Where did you learn it?" His voice was full of curiosity and fear. "Draco." She knew he could be trusted, but was still fearful of what Draco said about being caught. "Ms. Granger, I advise to not use that again while in the castle. While I am the only one that noticed this time, I cannot guarantee that no one else will the next time. I understand you feeling the need to learn, but it is illegal and if a Death Eater learns of this, you will be the Dark Lord's number one target." Hermione understood the stakes, but still felt learning wandless magic was needed. "I was only learning to protect myself if I was ever disarmed and I didn't have anyone else to protect me." She looked at the ground before walking off. Staying there wouldn't do any good; she felt her emotions starting to lose control.

Back in the safety of their tower, Hermione found herself sitting on the floor in front of the fire until Draco reentered. "Draco? Are you okay?" He sat beside her and held her. "I am, but Pansy and Vincent are being expelled and sent to Azkaban for attempting to kill me." Hermione held Draco tight as he continued. "Mia, she told me that tomorrow night this school will be filled with Death Eaters. McGonagall is thinking it would be better if we left the school and visited Aberforth, Albus's brother until the school was safe again. I thought about it and decided that I wanted to stay. I figured after everything we have been through, we needed to get this over with." Hermione nodded, she liked that he knew her well enough to be able to answer. Finding the words she wanted to ask since she saw Blaise step up and help Draco, "Why did Blaise help you? Isn't he one of them?" Draco laughed a little, "No, his father is, but his mother refuses to partake in any of it. He chose to not take the mark and just be there for me. But Mia, I need to know, did I catch you disarming Pans with wandless?" Blushing, "Yes." He kissed her cheek. "I am proud of you. You weren't caught, were you?" "Other than Snape, no one noticed, my wand was by my side right after."

They sat there acknowledging the fire's embers before Draco stood up. "Let's keep trying. See if we can't get you to learn more spells, Granger." She looked up at him and jumped to her feet. Going to their places, they were going to duel, not to harm, but to defend. For hours, they kept at it. She finally could retrieve her own wand if she was disarmed, could cast a shield and use the power she had to bind someone for at least two minutes. Hermione was confident that tomorrow would be simpler now that she knew wandless magic. Draco cast _tempus_ and saw it was almost midnight. They needed to sleep to be fully prepared for what could come at the ball.

Hermione had trouble sleeping, but had slept better than normal with Draco beside her. The morning was uneventful. No one even acknowledged them. It made her uneasy for the castle to be silent. She finished lunch and went back to the tower to get ready for the ball. Minerva was there waiting for her, Draco refused to eat lunch and remained in their tower. "Ms. Granger, we need to discuss your use of wandless magic last night. Severus has told me everything." Hermione found a seat by Draco and Minerva. "As you know, wandless is illegal. I know you have been learning it in self-defense and Mr. Malfoy was teaching you. I dare ask to what extent you know wandless magic." Draco nodded at her, Hermione gulped. "Professor, I can do simple healing spells, cast a shield, retrieve my wand if disarmed, and cast basic defensive spells and hexes. I do not plan on using wandless magic other than to cast a shield and retrieve my wand unless in grave danger." Minerva seemed pleased. "Ms. Granger, you are a strong witch. It is against my duties to say this, but continue to learn. Keep it within the Room of Requirement and this tower. Do not utilize it on a student unless provoked and are disarmed. Same goes for you, Mr. Malfoy." The students smiled at each other. "Understood professor." Minerva patted both students on their shoulders and left.

Hermione hugged Draco before getting ready. She took a hot bath with her favorite calming oils and two drops of pine scented oils. The bath had calmed her nerves and she noticed she was starting to wrinkle, getting out of the bath, she wrapped a towel around her and wand dried her hair, shaping and molding it. Her hair was curled perfectly and pulled back in a simple onyx heart clip with a large emerald stone set in the center, sparing a few strands to wrap around her cheek bones. She walked to her bedroom, noticing Draco staring at her in just her towel. Giggling, she closed her chamber door behind her and found her costume. Lady Black's dress was beautifully intricate. The bodice was a lower square cut off the shoulders that showed her form better. The deep green palette with the black lace covering the front of the corset piece with puffy deep green caplets off the shoulders. Her black skirting was puffy like a ball gown with a single layer of deep green tulle like fabric covering the black. It was perfect. She slid into it with ease and grabbed her wand to cast a sizing spell. It fit her perfectly after. Her mother had given her a set of black pearls with an emerald heart that was passed down through their family for generations when she was eleven as a gift for Hogwarts; she pulled it out of the protective case and put it on. It sat perfectly in the center of her chest, accenting her dress just right. The ring Draco had given her was on her nightstand and she pulled it on her finger, a feeling of power surged through her. Putting on a pair of black open-toe dress shoes, she smiled and took the tiara that Lady Black wore placing it on her head and using her wand, casting a spell, to keep it in place. Her handbag was enchanted with an enlarging spell to hold her wand and some simple potions in case they needed them.

Once she was ready, she exited to the common room and found Draco staring again. A blush ran through her cheeks as he went to take her hand. "M-Mi-Mia, you look incredible. People would mistake you for Lady Black easily." She reached out her hand, taking in the sight in front of her. His robes matched hers. They were black with some deep greens accenting his robes, like his vest was deep green, his shirt was silver. She knew he had used a spell to turn one of his white shirts into a silver one. She took his hand and realized he was also wearing his ring. A soft smile filled her face to match the blush that refused to leave, "You look amazing as well, Draco." With that, they left for the ball.

Severus waited for the two students as they stepped into the doors of the Great Hall. They were early to help protect them. "Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. If you would accompany me to the Headmistress in the kitchens, she has a plan for both of you to follow." They nodded, stepped closer to each other, and followed Severus to the kitchens where they were met by Minerva. "Ah! There you two are!" Her voice seemed impatient. "Well, when you decide to tell the school about your relationship, you need to inform either myself or Severus. Ms. Granger, I think it is wise to inform the students that you are in fact pureblood. You are wearing your bloodline's dress. There is only one of those. No one has been able to copy it. There will be no reporters, no one from outside this castle shall be here, and not even Rita Skeeter in her beetle form can pass the wards anymore." Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. She wasn't sure she could tell everyone that she was Lady Black's great, great granddaughter. That would mean informing the school that she wasn't who she thought she was, that her parents died and her adoptive parents were still alive in hiding, but she knew it had to be done. She was the last of the immediate royal bloodline. "Alright, I will." Her voice was small and weak, but she felt Draco wrap his arms around her. "Mia, it will be fine. We are going to protect you." She looked at Severus and Minerva, both nodding their heads. A small smile formed. "That's settled, now, let's finish the preparations and sit you both away from the school, I shall state that it is required for the Heads to sit together from now on." A silent agreement filled the room as all four of them entered the Great Hall and set up the rest of the decorations and a table was transfigured for the two of them.

Another hour later and the hall started to fill. Hermione and Draco stood in the shadows until they needed to be introduced. She noticed that Gregory Goyle and the rest of the group that didn't get expelled weren't there, but Blaise was. Minerva stood in front of the hall on the stage and nodded towards them. They went to the doors and waited for her introduction. "Welcome students, as you all know, this is our Halloween Ball. You are aware that Ms. Parkinson of Slytherin and Mr. Crabbe of Slytherin were both expelled and have been put into Azkaban due to attempting to attack a student with an Unforgiveable Curse. We have no toleration of such behavior." The students started whispering until Minerva's voice sounded again. "Tonight, any one that so much as lifts a finger to attack a professor or student shall find themselves expelled and in the custody of the Ministry. Now, without further ado, please join me in welcoming your Head Boy and Head Girl. Please, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, take the dance floor." Heads turned to the doors as they slowly walked to the dance floor. They could hear whispers about their costumes, about how they must have killed someone since the costumes were one of a kind. Ignoring everyone, they stood in the middle of the dance floor. "Starting this year, not only will the Head Boy and Head Girl need to begin the balls, but they will be required to sit at a table alone. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, if you would please begin this ball with the traditional waltz." Minerva stepped down and the music started. Hermione took Draco's hand with one hand and her other arm rested on his shoulder. They began to waltz. Minerva and Severus stepped in half way through, followed by the Prefects and the rest of the school.

The dance was half-way through and no one was attacking them, so they decided it was time to inform the school of who they were. Minerva gave them a nod as they relayed their message through Severus. After the song finished, Minerva took the stage again. "Ms. Granger, please come to the stage, as well as Mr. Malfoy." They walked to the stage, everyone falling silent as they watched. "I believe you both have a few words to say tonight?" Hermione nodded and stepped to the front of the stage. "Yes, thank you, Professor. As everyone in this room understands, I am a muggle-born. This, in fact, is false. I have only found out a little over a month ago. My real parents were Lucinda Black nee Gaunt and Regulus Black. Both of them were in hiding and I was given up to muggles as an infant. Neither of them were dead when the world believed them to be. They died a little over a month ago when they met with each other. This makes me Lady Black's only current heir as Sirius Black is also dead. I am in fact a pureblood. This leads Draco Malfoy to his speech." She stepped back slightly, allowing Draco to step in front of her. "Yes, I do. As many of you have speculated, Hermione Granger nee Black, and I are in fact dating. Before people fly off their rocker, I did not charm her nor did she charm me. I will protect her. Those of you whom have hurt her, I warn you to not do so again. Those whom haven't, I suggest not trying." He took her by her hand, pulling her to his side before turning and kissing her gently on the lips. An uproar formed immediately after. Minerva noticed that Gregory Goyle had entered the Great Hall and was standing in front of the crowd.

Hermione heard a spell being cast from the crowd of students and immediately put up her shield without thinking about her wand. The students fell silent once they witnessed this. Minerva and Severus were rushing to grab Gregory before he could cast another spell. Severus got him and pulled him out of the hall as the Head students got off the stage.

Draco pulled Hermione to the ground as he dropped when he heard the sound of Blaise's father sending a series of spells at them. Both pulled out their wands and put up a shield as they tried to figure out how many Death Eaters were in the hall. Blaise was the next to send a spell, except it was aimed at his own father. "Father, how dare you?! How dare you attack my best friend?" Blaise was able to keep up with his father, deflecting and casting spells. Several other Death Eaters flooded the Great Hall. Most of the students started running. Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and most of the professors stayed and engaged in the battle in front of them. Blaise kept his father occupied until Draco was able to send a binding spell towards him and Hermione disarmed him without her wand. Harry and Ginny took on another Death Eater, whom looked like he was just beginning the lifestyle. He was easily taken down and bound. Minerva had taken down another, with Severus playing his part and attacking another professor. Hermione spun around and disarmed Severus; he looked at her with a gentle smile that no one else noticed. She knew he was playing a part; he had to if he was to remain an informant for the Order. The last of the Death Eaters were bound and the Minister was sent for.

The ball was over with the attack on the Head students. Blaise walked over to Draco and Hermione and congratulated them. The smile he displayed was genuine and Hermione felt like she had at least one other person she could trust now. Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione with disgust but neither mentioned it. They nodded at her and walked away. Hermione found herself running after them to talk.

"Harry and Ginny. Please, wait. We need to talk." Her voice desperate.

Both spun around and looked at her, "What? What do you want? You turned your back on us. You never told us the news. You left us." Harry's voice remained angry, but she could hear the hurt he felt.

"Harry, I never turned my back. I tried to talk to you and Ron, but neither of you talked to me unless I was talking about Quidditch. Then when Ron was hurting me last week, you sat there and let him. I knew that you didn't want to interfere with your two best friends, but he left bruises and I had to see Madam Pomfrey. My world was already turned upside down; I had just barely missed an Unforgiveable Curse coming from my boyfriend's father. I needed you and Ginny and Ron, but you all turned your backs. As for you Ginny, I tried harder to keep you around. You knew my biggest secret and still, when Ron hurt me, you left me and told me it was my fault. I gave up after that. Now, I stand here, wanting to still be friends, but knowing that as long as I remain with Draco, you won't accept me. Will you?"

Harry looked down, he realized that she was a little distant and was right; they never talked unless it was about Quidditch. It seemed all that Ron wanted to talk about and avoid Hermione's issues. He looked over and saw Ginny ready to cry for the same reason he was feeling guilty. They turned their backs to her and allowed her to get hurt. "Hermione. I am sorry I didn't defend you against Ron. I am, also, sorry that I turned my back on you. I saw you becoming distant; I should have tried to help you." His voice betrayed him, he was holding back tears and they were falling through his voice. Ginny grabbed Hermione and held her as she wept into Hermione's shoulder, mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over. Things seemed a little better, at least for the moment. Harry fell into the hug and whispered in her ear, "Mione, if Malfoy has earned your trust, maybe he can start to earn mine. I hate him, and I would rather you not be with him, but it seems you already have your mind made up. Just know, Ginny and I are here for you. Owl us if you have to." Hermione nodded as she felt the embrace fall away and watched her friends leave, "Goodnight." They walked out the doors and went to their tower. Hermione looked back at Draco and smiled at him. He walked over to her and took her hand as they left for their own tower.


	8. There is a First Time for Everything

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story! I will post again on Saturday! I will be posting at least twice a week until after the holidays have ended. I am working on a whole new Dramione story as well and hope to get up the first few chapters before Christmas! For those of you, whom are American, I wish you a Happy Thanksgiving this Thursday! Remember to spend time with your family! Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far! Oh and at the end of this chapter there will be a spoiler for those of you who can't wait until Saturday to figure out what happens next.**

**-NLB**

**Opps, forgot to give credit to animefan192 for suggesting a lighter, happier chapter instead of another heavy one. :) Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **_** There is a First Time for Everything**_

It had been two weeks since the Halloween Ball. Ron had decided to stay away from Hermione after she attempted to hex him for telling her who she could and couldn't date. She knew it wasn't the end of his frustration, but she paid no mind to it. Harry and Ginny had gone to the library to see her several times. It seemed like the three of them were getting better with being friends again. Hermione knew she needed to start focusing on the Horcruxes and decided that weekend they would go and find the original locket after they were tipped off by McGonagall.

…"Hermione and Harry, I have found substantial information that the locket that Dumbledore died for is in the possession of Madam Umbridge. She is having a hearing Saturday, I expect you two would like to go and retrieve it?" Minerva inquired hesitantly. "Yes, we would. Is there any way to have someone from the Order there in case we get ourselves into too much trouble?" Hermione was happy they found a lead, but knew Harry would act without thinking more often than not. The safety precaution was a wise one. "I can see if Kingsley will be there. I am sure he would be willing. If not, just use your Patronus and send it to both Kingsley and myself. We will be there momentarily after." Minerva stood and both students left her office…

The memory served to help them. Hermione needed to perfect her glamour charm in order to make sure no one knew who they were. It was only Tuesday; they still had several days until the hearing. Harry and Ginny weren't going to be spending time with Hermione, instead they were going to try and talk to Ron, leaving Hermione to be with Draco. She needed to spend time with him; her stress level was increasing as the days counted down to the hearing.

In their tower, Hermione found Draco sitting in his chair, reading a book about Merlin. She noticed he didn't look up at her when she entered, her heart fell a little. _'He always looks up… What did I do now?'_ Her mind was beginning to race as she walked over to him and touched his hand gently. He looked up at her and smiled slightly before closing his book. "Hermione, why are you here so early? Aren't you usually in the library?" His inquisition made her feel worse. "Well, yes, I am usually in the library, but I am ahead in all our classes, so I decided to see you instead. Well, I will be going since you are reading." She turned and went towards her chambers. Her hand was grasped and she was turned sharply into Draco's chest. "Don't go" his voice low and needy. He didn't give her a chance to speak, his lips found hers and they fell back into his chair with her straddling him.

Draco deepened the kiss and began nipping and sucking on her bottom lip, producing soft moans from her. She felt herself melting into him and wrapped her hands into his hair and gently tugged on it. His groans were loud and she knew that she couldn't tease him again. This time, she would have to let him have her. That thought produced a small smile as she loosened one hand from his hair and began to unbutton his shirt. Draco's hands deftly unbuttoned her shirt as his lips began to trail kisses from her lips to her neck, causing her to squirm on his lap. She felt his hardness; he was anticipating the moment he could take her. The unjust movements were causing both of them to moan. Her shirt was pulled off and his tongue was tracing her cleavage as she finished taking off his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her arse and picked her up, eliciting a soft squeal from her. Draco took her up to his room and sat her on his bed. Her arms wrapped around his back tightly as she pulled him in to snog her again. Their lips met in hunger and need. She found her bra whisked off, and her skirt. _'Draco and his wand, he can't be patient…'_ Her hands met his waist as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Leaving them both in just their knickers. He leaned her back on the bed, scooting her up to his pillows and laid over her, his hardness pressing into her stomach.

His lips ran down her neck to her cleavage, where his tongue took over. It ran in circles around her nipples and down her navel to her white knickers. Her moans grew louder and her chest rose and fell faster as he hooked a finger underneath the rim of her knickers and slowly slid them down. She could feel his warm breath on her bare skin as his mouth approached the inside of her thighs. He ran his lips up one and his other hand down the other. Sharp breaths were taken in each time his touch changed. His mouth found her lips and his tongue parted them as he slowly ran it up and down her slit, careful to not touch her sensitive clit. She felt herself panting as he slid one finger into her wet opening and flattened his tongue against her clit. His movements were slow as he worked in a second finger and pumped them in and out of her. Her breaths were speeding up and her moans were increasing in volume. She felt a painful knot in the pit of her stomach as her oncoming orgasm strengthened. With one final flick of her clit with his tongue, she screamed his name and fell limp as her orgasm washed over her.

Draco slid up beside her and held her close to him as he traced his fingers on her stomach. It felt familiar to her; like he was the one she needed her whole life. She pulled him on top of her and nibbled at his neck, causing him to grind himself against her. "Draco," her voice was husky and seductive, "I am ready, if you are." He didn't say anything, but his eyes lit up and she felt his hardness push against her opening and slowly enter her. "Mia, I know you are a virgin. It might hurt, but I will go slowly and if you need me to, I will stop." "Alright…" He slid in further, her walls trying to accommodate the large intruder. She felt his hardness hit against something blocking its path that caused a short burst of pain. Knowing he needed to break through it, she took a deep breath and held it as he pulled back out and thrust in, ripping the skin that blocked them from their pleasure. He held himself in her as she began to get accustomed with the intruder and the pain subsided. She slowly rocked her hips against his and pulled him down to her lips, roughly snogging him.

Draco kept a slow pace until her moans grew between their snogs. She pulled her lips away, "Faster, Draco." He increased the pace. Hermione felt the same knot building in her stomach again, "Draco, I am going to cum." His lips formed into a smile as he let out another moan and sped up further. Both of them screamed out the other's name as they felt themselves fall into a powerful orgasm and Draco into her arms. Once they caught their breaths, Draco pulled out and laid beside Hermione, holding her closer to him. "You were amazing, Mia." She smiled as her lips caressed his cheek gently before she nuzzled into his neck. "You were, too." They fell asleep like that.

Friday had come and Hermione was stressing out about what the weekend consisted of. She finished her homework, had spent several more hours with Draco and promised him when she returned they could reintroduce themselves to his bed, and had to finish her last class before the weekend. Minerva had called Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione into her office before lunch to inform them that Severus was able to dodge Azkaban, but had his magic limited for the time being. Severus would be returning after his hearing Saturday. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, they were going to Severus's hearing and they knew they were protected. Last class finally finished and she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner with Draco before she packed and left.

Dinner was quiet, Draco insisted on knowing where she was going and why it would take her possibly all weekend, but she couldn't tell him. All she told him was that she would be with Harry and that the Order would be around as well. Reassuring him that she would be safe and return to him, she stood up and went to their tower to get the last of the potions packed. She met Minerva and Harry at the castle doors, where Minerva wished them luck and sent them off. At the gates to Hogwarts, Harry held onto Hermione as she side-apparated him to Grimmauld Place, where they were to go over the plan with the Order.

* * *

**A/N SPOILERS! SCROLL DOWN IF YOU WANT A GLIMPSE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Hermione and Harry had entered the Ministry. She cast a glamour charm that changed their looks to that of Narcissa Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback, neither of which were being hunted currently and both of which would be there for Severus. They made their way to the Wizengamot's Chambers and took their seats beside Dolores Umbridge. So far, things were going to plan, that is until Kingsley didn't show up

END OF SPOILERS!

**Thanks again everyone! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-NLB**


	9. The Locket

**Chapter Nine: **_**The Locket**_

Hermione and Harry had woken up early the next morning. They needed to go over the plans for the afternoon. It was decided that they would impersonate Narcissa Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback, no questions would be asked to verify them that way. Once they entered the Wizengamot, they would need to find a way to inform Severus of their arrival, speak on his behalf, and wait until the session was over and Dolores was left in the room. Rumor had it that she remained behind until everyone left before muttering an incantation at the ceiling of dementors, the two students were hoping the rumor remained true. Their plan was perfected with a second one to replace it at any given time. Severus would be informed of the plans in case of a situation arising and they were in need, as was Kingsley.

Both students had breakfast and finished preparing their charms and possible potions needed. Hermione had her beaded bag and enchanted it with an enlarging charm to hold enough potions, two extra robes, her wand, and a case made of mythril thread which would prevent any magic within the necklace from activating, therefore protecting them. She put on a set of robes that matched those of Narcissa Malfoy and went to look for Harry. He was sitting in the kitchen, dressed as Fenrir Greyback, talking to Kreacher, informing him of his duties, shall Harry or Hermione need them. Harry stood and took hold of her arm. As the clock struck midday, Hermione and Harry had entered the Ministry. She cast a glamour charm that changed their looks to that of Narcissa Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback, neither of which were being hunted currently and both of which would be there for Severus. They had fifteen minutes until Severus's hearing and needed to be on their way. Once at the lift, Hermione found Mafalda Hopkirk on the third floor, she smiled at her. Turning to Harry, she used their phrase of recognition in hopes Minerva told Kingsley of this and he trusted Mafalda, "Would you care for a butterbeer after the hearing?" Harry placed his hand on her arm, "I will probably need one." Both of them gave a stiff laugh before looking to see if Mafalda noticed. She did and nodded slightly before they reached their destination.

Four witches and wizards stepped out of the lift, all of them making their way to the hearing. Harry walked a little slower with Hermione beside him, Mafalda walked in front of them with the other witch. As Harry and Hermione got a better look at her, she reminded them of an Auror they saw the night of Dumbledore's death. Sharing a look of interest, they reached the chambers for the hearing. Hermione's attention was on Severus, whom was waiting in a room beside the chambers. Harry noticed and began to walk towards Severus. "Snape, it really is a surprise to see you in here _again_. I thought you learned that Dumbledore _trusted_ you and you _betrayed_ him," Harry said with a slight disgrace, he knew Severus would catch on. Hermione caught up with Harry and noticed the grin on Severus's face as Harry finished his statement. Severus looked at the guards near the door before speaking, "At least I am not Harry Potter, and he is much too much a celebrity and '_clearly fame isn't everything'_ now is it?" Both Harry and Hermione remembered their first Potions class. Severus had asked Harry three simple questions, which he knew naught of any of them while Hermione knew them all. After he was done inquiring, he turned to the class and stated, _'Clearly, fame isn't everything, now is it, Mr. Potter?'_ Severus knew it was them, and now they knew he knew.

They made their way to the Wizengamot's Chambers and took their seats beside Dolores Umbridge. So far, things were going to plan, that is until Kingsley didn't show up. Dolores made her way to the podium in the center of the stands and sat down. Harry watched as Dolores cast _tempus_ to see the time, it was now quarter past midday, the session would begin any second. And it did. Severus was escorted to the chair in the center of the chambers and the guards attached his chains properly before stepping to guard the doors. Mafalda looked at the students and nodded before Umbridge stood up and called the attention of the Wizengamot to session. After nearly a quarter hour of listening to Umbridge rattle on about Severus being a Death Eater, she finally began to inquire about Dumbledore's death and why he was attacking professors during the invasion of the Halloween Ball. Severus offered the truth, but in small portions before Mafalda interrupted and asked if Severus had any witnesses to prove his innocence, Harry and Hermione knew they needed to interrupt and help.

Harry and Hermione stood up at the challenge and walked down to stand on either side of Severus. "As the Wizengamot is well aware, I am Fenrir Greyback and this is Narcissa Malfoy. We both were at the invasion of Hogwarts, though not in battle, but as protectors, and I was there the night Dumbledore was killed." Harry spoke up. It was true, but as their new selves, they needed to be careful with details. Umbridge's eyes lit up with curiosity and anger as she saw both Death Eaters making a stand in front of her. "Go on, then. What happened in both situations?" Mafalda was trying to encourage them to continue, but Hermione's voice was caught, causing Harry to speak up for her. "The night Dumbledore was killed, he had asked for the death. Dumbledore was already dying of potent Dark Magic when his hand came in contact with Salazar's ring, and to protect an innocent student from death, Dumbledore asked that Severus be the one to kill him." Harry had no idea just how true everything he stated was, but he knew Draco was to kill Dumbledore and didn't, and that Dumbledore was really dying of Dark Magic from the ring. Hermione finally found her voice, "And at the Halloween Ball, he was following orders from our Dark Lord. They were to kill whoever gets in the way of Gregory Goyle killing both the muggle-born and my son, who was branded as a traitor recently as he could not kill Dumbledore and has taken a liking to the muggle-born." She knew she had to act the part of a Ministry official that was reformed from being a Death Eater, but it hurt to have to play it.

Kingsley charged into the chambers, furious. He looked at Dolores and demanded to know why she told him that the session was later. Dolores let out her annoying giggle before announcing that he had no part in the current session. He went to sit by Mafalda, who nodded at Hermione and Harry before whispering something to Kingsley. He looked at the students standing beside Severus and stood up, "Was it by choice that Severus attacked a professor?" It was clear he was caught up with what had happened and both students felt a wave of relief wash over them as they processed Kingsley entering. "Yes and no. It looked as if he was under the Imperius Curse caused by Mrs. Zabini's current husband, but it looked as if he did enjoy his attacking from where I stood," Harry spoke up, he needed to play the part of the regretful Death Eater, the one that wants nothing to do with them and regrets everything he has done. Mafalda took her stand beside Kingsley, "Severus, is this true? Were you under the Imperius Curse?" Severus looked up at her and both students realized if he didn't go with it; they would be caught, "Yes. Though I do enjoy dueling, I was not doing it willingly." The Wizengamot burst into hushed whispers. After a moment, Umbridge returned the attention to her, "If that is all, let us vote." Nodding was seen throughout the chamber. "Alright, all those that wish to clear Severus Snape of murder charges, please raise your hands." Hermione stood, astonished that most hands went up. "And those that wish charges to remain and punishment to be handed out?" Umbridge's hand went up along with a few others. "Fine, charges for murder have been cleared. Now, charges for attacking another professor. Who deems these to be cleared?" This time only half of the Wizengamot raised their hands. "And who wishes the charges to remain and punishment to be handed out?" Umbridge and the other half of the Wizengamot raised their hands. "As the votes are divided equally, we will need to ask both witnesses one last question and determine this again…"

Before she could speak again, Kingsley looked at one witch who had not voted, she was the one beside him. "Madam Undersecretary, I do believe you have one vote unaccounted for. Mafalda Hopkirk has yet to vote on the matter." Both students looked at her and were hoping that she released Severus. They would need him to get the locket without questions. Umbridge cleared her throat, "What is your decision then? You are the one that has this in your control. This man's fate is in your decision." Kingsley gave her a look that told her to trust him and allow Severus to be free; she gave him a gentle smile and looked back to Dolores. "If he was under the Imperius Curse, the attacking was not his own. He should be cleared of all charges." Dolores looked as if she would faint as she lifted her wand to finish the session. "Severus Snape, you are hereby cleared of all charges," she waved her wand and the shackles that held Severus disappeared, "Session dismissed." The witches and wizards began to exit as Harry, Hermione and Severus remained. They made small talk until only Kingsley, Harry, Hermione, Severus, and Dolores were in the chambers. _'Good, the rumors remained true. She does stay back.'_ Hermione was thrilled to hear rumors be true for a change.

Severus pulled out his wand as Hermione took out the mythril bag and opened it. _"Accio Locket,"_ Severus called as the locket left Dolores's neck and entered the mythril bag. Dolores let out a shriek and called for Aurors to help her retrieve it. Kingsley cast _Confundus_ on her and Harry took out the fake locket he and Dumbledore found last year and gave it to Kingsley to replace the one they just took. Kingsley nodded to the trio and they left. Hermione was placing the mythril bag back into her beaded bag as they went to the lift. No one spoke a word; they knew that with Severus free, the lobby would be difficult to get through. They entered the lift alone, no one else was around. Both Hermione and Harry needed to recast their glamour charms to continue them until they were able to leave the Ministry and apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

The three of them entered the lobby and found Aurors everywhere. They knew if a battle was to ensue, they would not make it out alive; they needed to make it to the apparition point and needed to hurry. No one noticed them, yet. They were close to the apparition point when they heard a spell coming at them, all three of them ducked down and it barely missed them. A battle was now beginning and they needed to hurry. Harry spun around and cast a shield charm to protect the three of them for a small amount of time. If Severus raised his wand, their work would be ruined. Hermione cast several disarming spells at those with their wands out and pointing. That bought them some time, but not enough. They got to the apparition point and were surrounded by Aurors. Hermione took Severus's and Harry's hands and apparated them to a small park in muggle London before pulling them into a run into an alley. Thinking quickly, Hermione apparated them to her parents' house, it was empty due to her parents going to Australia.

Severus unlocked the door and they entered in, hoping that the Aurors couldn't find them there. After an hour, Harry spoke up, "Kreacher!" Moments later, Kreacher popped in and bowed, "What is it that Kreacher can do for Master Potter?" "We need to get back to Grimmauld Place and without using our magic. You are to apparate us back immediately," Harry sounded harsh, but they knew it was dire they found safety. Hermione stepped back, "Give me a moment, I need to gather certain items here to bring back in case the Aurors decide to come in and look for my parents." The four of them swept through each room, Severus took a trunk he saw and cast a powerful enlarging spell on it and had Harry help him to reduce everything in the house that Hermione did not take with her, and place it into the trunk. He knew that she would want everything in the house after she graduated and knew that the Aurors wouldn't hesitate to destroy everything looking for them. After twenty minutes, they finished and heard an apparition a block away. Frantically, they met and Severus held the trunk as everyone held hands and Kreacher apparated them to Grimmauld Place. The last thing they heard was pounding on the door downstairs. Once in the safety of Grimmauld Place, Severus handed the trunk to Harry before thanking them and taking his leave back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione," Harry began as they sat down and Kreacher made them dinner, "I know going back to the Grangers' was hard. I am sorry. Severus and I reduced everything and placed it all in the trunk by the stairs. We know the Aurors would destroy most of it looking for us. Do you want me to take the trunk with us back to Hogwarts?" She looked at Harry with tears forming, "Thank you for doing that. We need to take the trunk back with us. I will keep it in my room. It is better off there. Ferret wouldn't go through it. I can make sure of it by casting a charm on it." Harry rubbed her back and smiled. "You know, Mione, we can go back tonight. After dinner, we can wash and get back to Hogwarts. I will floo Professor McGonagall about it. I know Ginny will be happy to see us both safe." Liking the idea, Hermione nodded and food was served.

Dinner was silent as they ate. Hermione was glad she could go back and see Draco. She realized she was missing him more than usual. As Kreacher took care of their plates, she went and showered, hoping to relax before she had to go back and talk to Draco and Minerva about their activities. Harry knocked on her door as she finished her shower, "We leave in twenty-five minutes. Professor McGonagall is opening the wards then, we are to have Kreacher apparate us back there and have him apparate out immediately. She is allowing you to take the trunk with you and has asked that we see her immediately upon entering the grounds." "Sure. I will be done in a few minutes, we can meet in the kitchen," her voice flat and void of emotions. She heard Harry walk away as she grabbed her dirty clothes, cast a cleaning charm and packed them away. Pulling out a pair of black hip-hugging jeans and an emerald green V-neck that hugged her curves just right, she got dressed. Hermione slid into her black converse shoes and grabbed her beaded bag before walking downstairs. Kreacher was waiting for them and had her trunk in hand. Harry finished and met them just before the time of apparition. They took each other's hands and as soon as the time arrived, they found themselves at the doors to the castle. Kreacher nodded and left the trunk as he apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione levitated the trunk as both of them made their way to Minerva's office. No one was in the halls, and no one was patrolling. _'It is my night to patrol that is why…'_ she thought to herself. They made it to the Headmistress's office and entered the doors. After a small conversation of what happened, Minerva called in a house-elf and asked it to bring Hermione's trunk to her room. Happily, the elf obliged. Once the students were done filling in their events of the day, Minerva dismissed them. Ginny and Draco were both waiting for them outside of Headmistress's staircase entrance. Each embraced their significant other before walking back to the dormitories. En route, Ron caught up with Ginny, he found out Harry and Hermione were back and wanted to make sure Hermione knew how he felt. He rounded the corner near the changing staircases and ran into Ginny. Draco and Harry immediately pulled out their wands as Ron caught himself and pulled out his own wand.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and stepped backwards as the two young men stood to protect her. Hermione waved her hand beside her and Ron's wand flew out of his hand. "HERMIONE GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU DISARM YOUR BEST FRIEND!?" Ron's screams woke up the few portraits that decided to sleep.

"My _BEST FRIEND_?! You must be even more moronic than Goyle to think that after what you did that I am still your best friend!"

"YOU ARE UNDER A SPELL! FERRET PUT YOU UNDER A SPELL AND IS USING YOU!"

"No, you git, I am not! _DRACO_ has been sending me letters for years; I am not under any spell!"

"Hermione, calm down, you are starting to levitate things…" Draco spoke gently to her. While everyone was focused on Hermione for a moment, Ron picked up his wand and cast the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. Hermione dropped to her knees as Ginny cast _Finite Incatatum_ and Harry disarmed Ron, again, this time, Harry held Ron's wand. Draco lay in Hermione's arms as the spell's effects wore off, leaving him in pain and shifting into unconsciousness. Hermione cast her Patronus and sent it to both Minerva and Poppy. Draco needed to be taken care of immediately.

It wasn't long before Minerva and Poppy arrived. Ron had run away by then and Harry was trying to console Hermione as Ginny held her hand. Hermione wasn't crying on the outside, but was pouring tears on the inside. She hadn't felt like this since she thought the Grangers died and before that, she had never felt like this. Poppy assured everyone that Draco would make a full recovery, but it would take weeks to do so. She would need him to be in the infirmary for a week for observation. Minerva looked at Hermione, "I will talk to your professors and have them send your assignments to you. You are to stay in the infirmary with Mr. Malfoy and not leave his side unless either Mr. Potter or Ms. Weasley relieves you to do so, but you are to return to him. He is going to need to see you as he regains consciousness. It will help him from reliving the curse." Hermione nodded and held Draco closer.

"Ms. Granger, would you rather I let you both stay in your dormitory, since you are both Head Boy and Girl? I can do it, but if I need to respond to emergencies for you both, it will be a little harder as I will need to go through the floo." Poppy could see the danger of having them in the open, but knew it would be harder to heal Draco in their tower. "Madam Pomfrey, as much as I would like that, I know you would rather us be in the infirmary-" Hermione was cut off by Minerva, "No, I think I can shift the wards for apparition to and from the infirmary for Madam Pomfrey. You both will stay in your tower. It is much safer. Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, I will ask that while I accompany Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary for an official scan, that you both escort Ms. Granger to the tower and help her set up for our arrival." Minerva gave a soft smile before levitating Draco up and walking away with Poppy. The students made their way to the tower and entered. No one spoke as they fixed the common room and both bed chambers to accommodate Draco and Hermione.


	10. Forbidden Forest

Hey everyone! I am glad to see most of you seem to like the story! :) It isn't an easy task to have so many ideas and trying to sort through them. This chapter is going to be pretty filled and before anyone gets upset, Hermione is not going to be herself. Not that I am going to spoil your reading. With that, thank you for reading, leave a review, and, most importantly, enjoy!  
-NLB

**Chapter Ten: **

Hermione sat in Draco's room with her newest copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ on her lap. She found herself looking out the window whilst listening to Draco's soft breaths. Nothing seemed to calm her down. Poppy gave her a calming draught, but it only made her feel worse. Harry and Ginny tried to comfort her, but she screamed and walked away. It was as if she thought Draco's condition was her fault. _'Of course this is entirely my fault. If I never let him get close, he would be safe…'_ The thoughts of Ron using an Unforgiveable made her sick. She wanted to _Obliviate_ her memory of the moment, but knew it would do her no good.

It had been two days and she had refused to leave the tower. Minerva had gone to check in on her several times, as did Poppy. They couldn't get her to budge, nor eat. She looked down at her book and decided that maybe a small portion of food would be good. Standing up, she placed the book beside Draco and found some parchment and the quill she gave him at the desk. Thinking about what she wanted to write, she heard a soft knock at the door. Without thinking, she opened the door to find Harry and Ginny looking concerned. They walked in and held Hermione close, she felt tears forming.

"Mione, they spotted Ron outside in the Forbidden Forest." Ginny said gently as she ran her hand through Hermione's bushy hair. Harry pulled them closer to him and kissed both their foreheads. "Ginny, can you stay here in case Draco wakes up?" she asked her friend. She knew asking Ginny would be better because Harry wasn't as easy with the situation and Ginny wouldn't start playing '20 Questions'. Ginny and Harry didn't need to ask why, they both understood her choice and Ginny knew she needed to eat. "Mione, I will stay for a few hours, but do come back safe and fed. Harry, take care of her and make sure Ronald does not get close to her at all." Hermione hugged Ginny again before walking to Draco and kissing his forehead, "Draco, I will be back soon. I need to eat something and Ron is going to get what's coming to him," she whispered into his ear. Grabbing her wand, she took Harry's wrist and walked out.

They walked in silence as they made their way to the kitchens for something small to eat. As they got closer, they could hear Minerva talking with Poppy and Severus about Draco's recovery. Hermione held out her hand, causing Harry to stop and listen. "Are you sure he will wake up this weekend at latest?" Severus spoke with haste. "Yes, Severus, he should. If he doesn't then someone will need to inform Ms. Granger that he may never wake up," Poppy's voice was filled with sadness. "Poppy, should we be bringing him to St. Mungo's for treatment? We can't lose a student, especially not like this," Minerva seemed concerned, but there was a tone of agitation under it.

Hermione looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "What of Mr. Weasley? Has he been located yet?" Poppy knew as long as Ron was loose, Hermione and Draco were still in danger. "Yes, we have sources that stated he is in the Forbidden Forest," Severus began to walk towards the hall they were standing in. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and ran out of the front doors to the castle and towards Hagrid's hut.

They arrived and noticed Hagrid was nowhere to be found. Catching their breath, both of them looked at the forest a few hundred feet away. Neither really wanted to enter, but Harry knew Hermione would enter to catch Ron. She led the way and he followed. As they reached the edge of the forest, both of them pulled their wands out. Casting a silencing charm on their feet and a disillusionment charm on themselves, they entered cautiously. Both of them knew the dangers. After about a hundred-fifty feet, they heard something crack behind them. Neither of them were able to be seen or heard, but they both turned around to see Ron and Pansy near enough to them to cause worry. Harry aimed his wand at Pansy and Hermione aimed hers at Ron, both hoping the other would point opposite. At the same time, Harry and Hermione both cast _Stupefy _and the two students in front of them fell to the ground. Harry ran over and cast several binding spells before taking their wands. He took off the disillusionment charm and nodded to Hermione to do the same. Once they were both back to normal, Harry held Hermione's hand and asked her if she wanted to go get the Professors. She shook her head 'no', so he went instead.

As soon as he left the area, she cast _Muffliato_ around the three of them. Ron and Pansy were both starting to come out of their stupefied state and noticed they were bound. Pansy shrieked and Ron began to twist in his binds. Neither seemed to notice Hermione looking at them both, her eyes told that she was ready to kill. Ron finally stopped struggling enough to notice Hermione standing in front of them both. She began to laugh hysterically at the two bounds students. Fear ran through them, they had never seen her look so evil. Hermione placed her wand in her pocket and waved her hand. Ron immediately started to scream in pain. In fourth year after everyone learned about the Cruciatus Curse, she decided to create a spell with a similar effect, but that wouldn't be lethal, last as long, nor drive a person mad, and that was the spell she was using. _"Wandless can't be traced…'_ she remembered Draco telling her the first time he taught her. Looking at Pansy, who seemed to be trying to wiggle away, she gave another wave of her hand and watched as Pansy's skin began to open, but not bleed. She found the spell in the Restricted Section in Sixth year and realized that if she accented it right, she could allow small amounts of blood to fall from the cuts. Both, Ron and Pansy, were screaming in pain as Hermione smiled and took joy in the pain she was causing.

She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize Harry was calling her name as he and several professors began to make their way to the area. Casting a silencing spell on herself again, and another disillusionment spell, she unbound both of the students and ran off. Her spells were still intact and only she knew the counter curses. The professors would never be able to trace the spells back to her. As she ducked behind Harry, who was oblivious to her being behind him, she saw Ron's and Pansy's wand. Casting a few different spells on each, she made it so that if her spells were to be found out, it would look like each of them cast it on the other. Satisfied, she went back to the castle. At the doors, she removed all spells from herself and walked to the kitchens.

Poppy was there, trying to find some food for Hermione when Hermione said 'hi' and the poor woman jumped. "Hello, Ms. Granger. Are you here to get some food?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am. I do need to get back to Draco though. How much longer should it be until Draco will wake up?" Hermione asked, remembering what she heard before the forest.

"This weekend, dear. You should eat something nutritious because you haven't eaten in days. I will be up after dinner and administer a new potion Professor Snape has concocted for Mr. Malfoy." Poppy gave her best smile and left. _'What a load of shite.'_ Maybe Severus did have a potion, but she knew Poppy would deny what she heard earlier before the forest. Hermione asked a house-elf to make her a plate and bring it up to the tower. She didn't want to wait around for her food and wanted to be with Draco.

Running up to the tower, she made it there before Harry. Taking a deep breath and slowing down a little, she walked into Draco's room and hugged Ginny. Ginny smiled at her friend and went to leave, "Are you okay?" "Yes, Gin. I will be fine. Harry is in the forest I think. He got the professors and I had to come back in to get some food after we bound Ron and Pansy. I don't want to talk about it further, I just want to be with Draco," Hermione tried to sound apathetic, but knew she probably failed. Ginny didn't want to push her luck and nodded before leaving Hermione alone. She went to Draco's bedside and sat beside him on the bed, placing the book on the nightstand. Her hand traced through his hair as she heard a soft 'pop' and saw the house-elf with a plate of dinner for her. Thanking the elf, she asked him to come back in the morning with a small bowl of porridge and a cup of tea. He nodded and left her to her food.

She had barely finished eating when Minerva and Harry walked into Draco's room. Something about them didn't sit right with her. Harry went over to her and held her arm gently as Minerva took the vacant chair and sat down. "Ms. Granger, please tell me where you were after Mr. Potter left you to watch Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson." Hermione looked down and decided on lying.

"Professor, I stayed for a moment, but my stomach rumbled too much for me to remain. I came back to the castle and asked for the house-elves to make me something to eat," she held the empty plate in her hand.

"Mione, when we got back, Ron was under a curse that looked like the Cruciatus curse and Pansy was under an unknown curse as well. There were no signs of you anywhere, but you are the brightest and Severus gave the idea that you created the spells." Harry's face turned from hers as he spoke, she knew he felt guilty for even speaking that she would do something like that.

"Professor and Harry, I came back to the castle. Check my wand." With that, she held out her wand to Minerva, who took it.

After casting _Priori Incatato_, Minerva saw that Hermione could be speaking the truth. Harry handed over both Ron's and Pansy's wands. She did the same to theirs and found that each wand contained the spell of the other's curse. Standing up, Minerva gave Hermione a look of relief and apology before turning, "Ms. Granger, I apologize for the accusations. Madam Pomfrey should be up momentarily. Mr. Potter, go back to your common room." Harry obeyed as Minerva left behind him. It was a close call, one that she hoped stayed at just that, a close call.

An hour later, Poppy was leaving after administering the potion, which had an immediate effect on Draco. He looked like he was in less pain and that he was finally recovering. Hermione lay beside him and opened her book. She read to him until she began to fall asleep. As she started to feel her eyes getting heavy, she noticed Draco's breaths shorten. Hermione's hand went to her wand and she cast her Patronus to Poppy and Minerva as she began to cry and hold Draco. Poppy exited the floo and rushed into the room, she saw Hermione crying and gently pulled her away from Draco to see what was wrong. Draco's breathing was becoming shallower and she knew it wasn't going to end well if Hermione couldn't calm down and let her do her job. Minerva entered just in time to hold Hermione away from Poppy as she began to cast spells and assess the situation. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she turned to Hermione and Minerva, "He will be fine. The potion reacted to something else in him. I must see Severus at once, but he is stable and recovering again." Poppy rushed out of the room and out the portrait. Minerva gave Hermione another hug before leaving after Poppy.

Now Hermione's attention went to what Poppy said, _'the potion reacted to something else in him…. What did that mean?'_ She ran out after them, no sounds came from her as she followed them to the dungeons. She realized that she may need Harry's cloak to get in; she ran up to the Gryffindor common room and ran into Harry trying to exit with his cloak on. Briefly describing what was happening, Hermione asked if she could use his cloak, he obliged under the condition he went with her. She didn't refuse and instead took the lead towards Severus's office. Once they entered, they realized they needed to use a silencing spell on them. Harry took out his wand and muttered the spell quietly, happy that he wasn't heard.


	11. Unwelcomed Interruptions and Surprises

Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story! Last chapter, Hermione acted very out of her canon character, and I was happily surprised that no one got mad about it. :) I know some of you are still confused as to why the Aurors would attack Severus (since he was just found innocent), Cissa, and Fenrir (since they aren't being hunted at the moment). You will find out in the next few chapters. Hermione still is a bit off; and now, so is Severus Snape.  
-NLB

**Chapter Eleven: **_**Unwelcomed Interruptions and Surprises**_

Hermione and Harry stood still as they listened to Severus inquire about Draco. Neither one of the students thought that Severus truly cared about anyone, but as his eyes ran towards them, Hermione knew that he could see them there. She knew he wanted her to get her answers and he get his. Harry looked at Severus and saw that he was afraid of Draco dying. Minerva and Poppy were oblivious to the situation between Severus and the students. Harry and Hermione realized they hadn't missed anything more than the pleasantries, and were relieved that Severus hadn't told them to just spit out the situation. Hermione stepped closer to Harry, who put his arm around her waist to comfort her as the conversation began to become tense.

"Severus, you must know what is wrong with Mr. Malfoy. This isn't an ordinary curse that he is under. It has been there for years and has manifested with the Cruciatus Curse that Mr. Weasley cast," Minerva's voice was demanding and stern.

"I have no idea of any curse being used on Mr. Malfoy other than the Cruciatus Curse and whatever it is that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have used on him in the past. Those aren't curses that leave a mark, and _Sectumsempra_ leaves only a scar, if not healed properly," Severus's tone kept the same anger in his eyes as he realized that Draco wouldn't be cured easily, if at all.

Hermione felt like something was cutting her chest open as Poppy spoke up, "I have seen that curse once before. I can tell you who the cause of it was last time, but the person who created it isn't one I would face."

Everyone looked at Poppy with anticipation. Finally, she took a deep breath before speaking further. "Lucius Malfoy, the boy's father, used this curse against Remus Lupin their Seventh Year. Remus came to me with an odd pain and asked me to assess it. The magical DNA is the same, both left behind the same mark. This curse is intended to kill Mr. Malfoy before the year is over. Remus recovered on his next full moon, but if we do not find a counter curse, Mr. Malfoy will die by next week."

No one in the room spoke. Severus stared at Hermione as Harry's arm tightened around her and her eyes watered. Hermione's head reeled as she thought of Lucius cursing his son. She pried Harry's arm off of her and ran out of the concealment of the cloak and straight to Severus. Wrapping her arms around him, she began to cry. Everyone looked at her with shock, and they were startled further when Severus wrapped his arms around her to stop her crying. "What is she doing here?" Minerva spoke up first. "It seems that since no one is keeping her informed, she found a way to do it herself," Severus's grip tightened around her for a moment. "Professor Snape, I will help you look for a counter curse," Hermione's voice trembled, but she tried to use her courage to conceal it. Severus let her go and nodded, "In the morning, we will begin searching. Tonight I will run tests and then will pay dear old Lucius a visit in Azkaban to find out what I can." He patted her shoulder and began to walk out of his office. Hermione followed him without another word.

They walked to tower she shared with Draco and she spoke the password. Entering, they both noticed something was wrong and pulled out their wands. Hermione heard a soft wail coming from Draco's room and ran inside. Above Draco were Lucius and Ron, both, admiring their work of spells and cuts. Draco gave another soft wail before Hermione dropped her wand and cast the same curses as that afternoon on both men harming Draco. Severus froze as he witnessed Hermione casting spells of a high magnitude without her wand. He heard Minerva and Poppy trying to enter the tower, "Ms. Granger, remove those spells before Madam Pomfrey and the Headmistress enter. I will bind them." Unwillingly, she cast the counter curses with a wave of her hand and rushed to Draco as the two bodies leering over him dropped to the floor, fully bound.

Holding Draco in her arms, she began to every counter curse she knew to calm the pain he was feeling. His breathing slowed down and he was, once again, asleep. Hearing Minerva and Poppy enter the room, she turned to them with her eyes filled with tears. Poppy rushed to Draco and began to cast her own healing spells, she wanted to make sure he was safe and the curse didn't manifest further. Once she was certain everything would be fine for the night, she excused herself and left. Minerva and Severus took Ron and Lucius into the common room and bound them to two chairs. Severus used the floo to get to his office for a vial of Veritaserum before flooing back into the tower. Hermione watched out the door as he administered a few drops from the vial to Lucius and another few drops to Ron. Pulling out the quill she gave Draco and some parchment, she began to write everything she heard. She would need to have the information for looking up a counter curse. Sitting beside Draco, she heard the interrogations begin.

_S: Your name?  
L: Lucius Malfoy  
S: Your son's name?  
L: Draco Malfoy  
S: Why are you in Hogwarts Castle?  
L: Making sure my curse had manifested and insuring Draco's death.  
S: Why did you curse your son?  
L: He is weak and the Dark Lord does not tolerate weak followers. You of all people should know this, Severus.  
S: What curse did you use on Draco?  
L: One of my own creations.  
S: What is the curse, Lucius?  
L: Mors Manifestum  
S: Clearly Death… What is the counter curse?  
L: There is none. Remus was lucky he healed after the full moon. Draco will not heal. He will die.  
S: How did you get into Hogwarts?  
L: Ron Weasley helped me in, and once we were in, we used the floo from your office to get up here.  
S: _Petrificus Totalus

M: Mr. Weasley, how did you escape the Ministry?  
R: The Aurors let me go; they found me with no fault.  
M: You attacked a student and almost killed another. You were expelled from Hogwarts, how did you regain entry?  
R: The Aurors that released me helped remove the wards preventing me from entering. Not all of the Aurors are on your side, Headmistress.  
M: What were you doing to Mr. Malfoy?  
R: Making sure he never woke up again. Lucius told me about the curse he used years ago and told me one more Cruciatus Curse was all that it needed to manifest. I did it. I wanted him dead and away from my Hermione.  
M: Are you a Death Eater?  
R: No, but I did what I needed to in order to protect Hermione.  
M: You are aware that your magic will be removed and your wand will be destroyed if found guilty, are you not, Mr. Weasley?  
R: I did it to protect Hermione and yes, I am aware.  
M: Petrificus Totalus

Hermione tucked the quill and parchment away and knew she needed to create a counter curse. She knew Minerva was going to have the tower filled with Aurors taking Lucius and Ron to Azkaban momentarily, so she stood up and closed the door. After casting a silencing spell to keep sounds from entering and one to keep her from being heard, she sat beside Draco and put up a blood ward around his room. With the hand that was uncut, she touched his face and began to think of counter curses that could work for a manifested death curse. None came to mind. She was frustrated and it was late. Grabbing a bit of parchment, she found her normal quill and wrote to Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny,  
Meet me outside of the library as soon as you get this. We need to find a counter curse or at least create one for Draco. Bring the cloak.  
-Hermione

Pulling out more parchment, she wrote another letter for Severus.

Professor Snape,  
Harry, Ginny and I will be in the library researching counter curses. We will be looking up how to create a counter curse. I would appreciate it if you could keep Draco company until we returned with the proper books. Someone needs to protect him.  
-Hermione Granger

She called for Hedwig and sent her off with both letters. Tucking Draco in, she reinforced the wards and set one to allow Severus access to the room before looking into the common room. It was cleared out and the only person left was Minerva. Minerva was casting spells to prevent everyone except her, Hermione, Draco, Poppy, Severus, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise access to the tower. Once she left, Hermione followed suit and ran to the library. Once she entered, she knew she wasn't alone.

Harry and Ginny were waiting for her inside at one of the tables. Severus was sitting with them as well. She walked over and sat down silently. "Ms. Granger, I am here to help you find the books you require. There are only four in this school, I have two in my possession, and the others are in the restricted section. I can retrieve them and loan you my books. I do ask that before you start experimenting with counter curses on Mr. Malfoy, that you have me present. I will show you the books and then meet you in your tower in 20 minutes." Severus stood up and all three students followed him into the Restricted Section. He retrieved the books and handed them to her, "There is one other book that might help with the curse Lucius used, it is this one," he pointed to a book labeled _'Ancient Curses and Their Uses'_, "I will be in the tower in twenty minutes. I expect you three to be there." He walked out briskly, leaving the students to realize they needed to hurry. Norris was meowing and Filch would be close by.

Tucking under the cloak, all three students huddled close and ran towards the tower. Hermione muttered the password, almost out of breath, and they entered. Harry and Ginny sat down by the fire as Hermione went to check on her wards and Draco. It wasn't long after that Severus came through the floo and gave her his two books. They sat down and began to read the books, each person helping to identify what they needed to create a counter curse. As dawn began to approach, Hermione and Severus were the only two awake and she found a possible counter curse. Severus nodded as she explained the counter curse and they began to create it. Once Severus was pleased with their work, he told her to cast _Mors Manifestum_ on him and then try the counter curse. Hermione didn't like the idea, but she did as she was told. _"Mors Manifestum,"_ boldly and swiftly slashing her wand through the air. "_Percutientes Mortis,_" her wand hand made a shape that resembled the constellation Draco. After what seemed like ages, Severus cast a spell to see if he was curse free. Hermione began to jump up and down as his spell told her she found the counter curse. "Beating Death, impressive Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor for the counter curse," Severus seemed pleased with her work, but hated giving Gryffindor points.

He called for Poppy and Minerva as Hermione woke up Harry and Ginny. Ginny decided that she would get Blaise so he can witness Hermione saving Draco's life. Once everyone was in the tower, Hermione pulled down the wards to Draco's room. She entered, followed by the guests in the tower. Finding her place by Draco's side, she pulled out her wand and gave a feeble smile to everyone. She may have been able to remove the curse from Severus, but she was afraid of removing it from Draco, she didn't want to harm him further. Finally, finding the last bit of Gryffindor courage, with everyone helping her to calm down, she stood up. Pointing her wand at Draco, she began to move her wand. _"Percutientes Mortis,"_ the constellation of Draco began to take shape as she continued to move her wand. She cast the spell several more times for security before Poppy stepped up and took a look at Draco. Poppy passed her wand over Draco several times before she turned around and smiled, "Ms. Granger, you did it! You found the counter curse! He is healing and will wake in a few hours. Congratulations." Hermione beamed as she got praise from everyone, even Blaise and Severus.

Everyone left to let her and Draco sleep. It was Saturday and they could sleep all day if they needed to. Hermione was excited to know that Draco would probably be waking her up in a few hours. She pulled herself close to him and fell asleep with him in her arms.


	12. Hopes of a Better Tomorrow and Aurors

Hello my amazing fans! Friday I am able to start having a beta editor! I was hoping one of my loyal readers would like to be my beta! If you would like to become my beta, please PM me! On Saturday, I will have the next chapter ready to be beta read and hopefully posted by Sunday! I hope you are still enjoying my story and thank you for staying loyal! R & R please!  
-NLB

**Chapter Twelve: **_**Hopes of a Better Tomorrow and Aurors**_

Draco had recovered over the next month and the Winter Solstice Feast was fast approaching. Hermione had been working on her school work and trying to avoid telling Draco what happened while he was unconscious. Keeping it to her own self was a battle she was losing. Harry and Ginny kept reminding her that he deserved to know what his father did to him and what she did to Ron and Lucius. Even better, they reminded her that Draco deserved to know that she created a counter curse to save his life. She knew they were right, but she didn't want to worry him. '_Tomorrow, I will tell him…'_ she told herself, yet again. She had told herself that for the past month and still hasn't told him.

Classes were finally done for the weekend and Hermione needed to see Poppy about a pain she had been feeling in her abdominal area. She walked up to the hospital wing and noticed that both Draco and Severus were already there. Hermione hadn't taken much notice to Severus since Draco was cleared of the curse. Everyone knew she was hiding something from Draco and it had to do with Severus, but Severus didn't tell Draco anything. He kept it quiet, knowing Hermione needed to be the one to tell Draco what happened. Hermione kept her head down as she walked by both men, not taking notice to the fact both of them tried to ask her why she was there. She continued walking towards Poppy's office; this pain was not something she wanted to worry Draco about. It hurt more than enough that she refused to kiss him most days, and slept alone most nights, as it was, but she didn't want to add this to their situation. Sighing, she opened the office door and entered.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Granger?" Poppy looked up from her parchment and gave a feeble smile. Hermione started crying, "I-I-I'm not sure… My stomach has been in a lot of pain. I feel like I need to throw up once in a while…. I still can't tell Draco what happened…. I can't face him or Professor Snape…. I am scared…. Please…" Poppy stood up and went to where Hermione stood and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Let's see your stomach first. We can find a way to solve everything else after." Hermione nodded and followed Poppy as she led the way to one of the beds in the hospital wing. Once at the first bed they reached, Hermione sat down on the bed as Poppy pulled the curtains and cast _Muffliato _and _Silencio_ to prevent anyone from hearing what was going on and to prevent Hermione from worrying about Severus and Draco standing close by.

Hermione felt her nerves becoming stronger as she began to realize that she hadn't gotten her period and she hadn't used a contraception charm or potion in months. Poppy asked her to lie down and she obliged. After what seemed like ages, Poppy finished casting spells to determine what was wrong, the older witch spoke gently, "Ms. Granger, were you aware that you were two months pregnant?" Hermione felt her heart drop and began to cry. _'Were? As in I WAS pregnant? As in I am not anymore?'_ she felt herself panicking over the situation. "What do you mean…? I _was_ pregnant?" Hermione's voice trembled. "Ms. Granger, your child may not survive another night. You have not been taking care of yourself and that has consequences on the unborn child within you," Poppy tried to sooth the crying woman in front of her, but knew it was for naught. "I can give you a potion and keep you here tonight to watch the baby, but the chances of you keeping the baby alive are very small. I will do my best."

Hermione nodded and began to dry her tears. She needed to now face Draco and tell him everything. "Madam Pomfrey, can you get Draco and stay here while I talk to him? He needs to know everything…" her voice calm, while her eyes told anyone that looked into them that she was frightened. Poppy didn't speak another word; instead she went and got Draco, pulling the man with her as she reentered the confinement she created. Waving her wand, Poppy created a bind on Draco to the end of the bed so he couldn't run away. Standing next to Hermione's shoulders, she placed her hand down on the bed, encouraging the young woman to speak.

Refusing to look at the man she loved, Hermione spoke, "Draco, I am sorry. I have avoided you for the past month, when I should have been there. I know you don't know what happened to you while you were unconscious, I am sorry that I couldn't find the courage to explain it to you. Please, I just want to tell you everything, so before you say anything, let me tell you it all." She sighed and looked up at Draco, who just nodded for her to continue.

"You know what happened to you before you went unconscious, that Ron cast the Cruciatus Curse on you. I held you and stayed by your side until I found out that Ron was hiding in the Forbidden Forest. I hadn't eaten anything, so Harry went with me to find Ron and find me some food. We overheard Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Headmistress McGonagall talking about you and what had happened." She looked at Poppy with a sincere apology for eavesdropping before beginning to speak again. "Once we heard, Harry and I ran to the forest edge before concealing ourselves and silencing our feet. We caught them, I cast a few spells while Harry went to find the professors and I ran when I heard them coming back. I still don't know how they were able to take the spells off of Ron and Pansy. Only I know the counter curses. Things quieted down, but you weren't getting any better. Professor Snape made a potion that was supposed to help you, but it caused something else to manifest. You were cursed with a spell that has only ever been used once before you, on Remus Lupin. It was created and used by your father. It is called _Mors Manifestum_, which means 'Clearly Death'. There is no known counter curse to it, but it causes the person that is cursed to slowly die. Dark magic can speed up the manifesting time, which it did with you. Professor Snape, Harry, Ginny, and I worked all night to find a counter curse. I created one and after testing it on Professor Snape, we decided it worked and was safe to use on you. We gathered everyone that needed to be there, and I cast the counter curse several times. You were cleared of the spell. Now, I have more news…" Taking a deep breath "I am pregnant and may lose the baby tonight. I just found out, and I am scared. I need to stay here tonight."

Draco looked stunned. His usual poker face was forgotten and his expression seemed numb and deadly. She left out the part of Ron and Lucius casting more spells, she knew he would be upset with his father already; she didn't want to cause more pain for him. Finally, Draco took a deep breath, "Hermione, thank you for telling me what happened. As for the baby, you stupid girl! How dare you not take care of yourself? I don't care if I died; you need to take care of yourself! I love you, that will never change, but you can be so stupid." He started to cry and reached for her hand. Reluctantly, she gave him her hand as Poppy took the binding off. Draco got up and sat beside her, pulling her close to him. She felt him forgiving her as the warmth he produced filled her body. Even if she did lose the baby, she still had Draco.

They had spent the night in the hospital wing, and the next morning, they were told they could leave. Hermione had made it through the night and no signs of a miscarriage were found that morning. Poppy gave her several potions and told them to come back every morning before breakfast for more potions to protect the baby. They agreed and left. Hermione felt fear run through her as she realized that today was the day they needed to meet with Aurors about the trial Ron and Lucius were facing. She forgot to tell Draco about that. The two made their way back to the tower before she turned to speak, "Draco, today I am leaving Hogwarts and going to the Ministry. You can come with, but Harry, Ginny, and Severus will be there as well. We need to speak to some Aurors about what happened while you were unconscious." Draco took her other hand and pulled her close, "I am coming with you. You aren't to go through this without me, especially since you are pregnant." She smiled into his chest before pushing away. "Let's get ready to go," she said quietly. Both went to their respective chambers and got ready for the inquisition they knew that was coming.

Hermione was almost ready when she heard the floo in the common room flare. Pulling on her shirt, she walked out and noticed Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch waiting patiently. She grabbed her wand and her beaded bag, placing the potions within, and walked to her friends. Casting a protection charm on her chamber, she sat down and remained quiet. As Draco finished, he found himself sitting on the chair near Hermione. The silence was deafening. Harry spoke up first, "Hermione, are you okay?" She only nodded; she knew she wasn't ready to tell Harry and Ginny she was pregnant. They had to face the Aurors right now and that was more than enough to worry about. Severus walked into the tower and stood in front of the fireplace. He said an incantation that none of the students understood before turning to them. "We need to leave now," he said as he took the floo powder and held it for Harry, "Ministry of Magic. Auror Level Two." Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw down the floo, repeating Severus. Ginny followed then Hermione and Draco together, with Severus behind them.

Once they entered the Auror Level Two, they were surrounded by twenty or so Aurors. Each held out their wand, and each had a spell on the tip of their tongue. Hermione held out her hand, "We don't want trouble. We are here to speak to Timmons and Shacklebolt about the incident at Hogwarts last month." The Aurors began to lower their wands. After almost every Auror, apart from four, had their wands lowered, Timmons stepped through and led them into his office. As they turned their backs, the four Aurors with their wands still drawn cast the Cruciatus Curse on Severus, Harry, Ginny and Timmons. Their aim was off, they weren't supposed to hit Timmons or Harry, and those were aimed at Hermione and Draco, respectively. Hermione waved her hand beside her and the four dropped to the ground in pain. She had cast her version of the Cruciatus Curse on them. The Aurors lifted the curses off the guests and Timmons, but couldn't figure out the counter curse to Hermione's spell.

Being brave, she stepped back towards the Aurors, "Why did you just attack us? You do know that attacking those that are innocent is against the law. I can presume you are, also, the ones that began the attack on Professor Snape, Narcissa Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback at Snape's hearing, even after he was cleared of charges?" The Aurors around her seemed on edge, no one knew about that, yet this young woman did. They hid it from the papers and from the Minister himself. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as the four Aurors under her curse nodded and screamed silently. "You saw them agree to it. Find out why. I know Kingsley will not be pleased when he finds out that these four attacked us and were the cause of a commotion this department hid from him. When we get out of the inquiry, I want answers." Turning on her heel, she took Draco's arm and helped her friends stand up before walking into Timmons office. Luckily, those Aurors couldn't cast a powerful Cruciatus Curse. The victims of the curse all made it out in good condition. All that was left was a tingling pain, which was easing as they walked. Timmons had someone from the Department of Mysteries check them to make sure nothing was wrong. With the witch clearing their health, Timmons summoned Kingsley to begin the inquiry. Kingsley came in and the inquiry began.

After three long hours, Kingsley and Timmons believed they had all the information they needed along with several memories from Hermione and Severus. Timmons left the room, leaving Kingsley there to ask one last question. Looking out the transfigured window, Kingsley's voice became grave, "Hermione, I need to know if you practice wandless magic. We need to fill out the proper information and you need to be registered as a wandless. If you do not wish to be registered, you cannot ever use wandless again." Hermione looked at Draco, she was torn. She didn't want to lie to Kingsley, but she also knew that being registered meant that they would watch her closely and Voldemort would know. Her only real weapon was about to be pulled from her. Draco gave her a small smile and nodded, as if reading her thoughts. Hermione's voice was weak as she began, "Yes, I am a wandless. I will not register and will not go about my life not using wandless magic when I need it. I do not make it a habit of using wandless magic, I prefer my wand. I try to only use it to regain my wand or to protect myself until I can get to my wand. My magic is one of our best chances at defeating Voldemort. Do you think having me register would be wise? After Voldemort is dead, for good, I will think about registering. You are part of the Order. You know we need every bit of help we can get." Hermione stood up, along with Draco and Severus, and turned to leave, "If that is all, I need to check in on the Aurors. They are retrieving some pretty important information about Professor Snape's trial." She opened the door and walked out without another word.

Everyone followed her to the next room over, where the four Aurors were being questioned. Kingsley looked on in shock as he saw them being interrogated. Hermione opened the door with Severus and Harry directly behind her. She stepped in and looked at the Auror that seemed to be in control, "Well, I am not waiting all day, what have you learned?" The Auror looked frightened of her and immediately began to speak, "After the curse finally wore off, we found out that they work for Voldemort and have been given orders to kill anyone that denies his reign. Severus being cleared of all charges, along with Narcissa Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback supporting him, put them on the top of the list. These four had cast a spell that looked like it came from Severus and his support, which is why every Auror went after them. We do, however, wish to know how you knew about the incident." Hermione gave her Gryffindor smile of bravery before turning to Kingsley, "They attacked us when we entered today, and you just heard about Severus's hearing. Here is my memory if the incident today. It should be enough for you. We need to be going; I expect you will do something about this?" Kingsley nodded and took out his last vial, labeled it Auror Attack, and let the group leave without answering the Auror.

They reentered the floo and found themselves back in the tower. Harry and Ginny hugged Hermione before leaving through the portrait. Severus muttered another incantation towards the fireplace and nodded at Hermione and Draco before flooing back to his office. Hermione looked at Draco and sat down on the couch. He sat beside her and pulled her close. Her beaded bag fell into his lap with her hand, reminding her she needed to eat and take her potions. Lying down on Draco for a while longer, she started to fall asleep. As soon as Draco moved, she woke up and realized she really was hungry and needed to eat. Standing up, she began to walk towards the portrait, "Draco, I need to eat". He stood up and followed her as they both made their way to the Great Hall. Once they finished eating, they walked back to their tower and she took her potions. The Winter Solstice was only two days away. They needed to finish planning the feast and events. Things were looking up, hopefully for a long time.


	13. Winter Solstice

Hello, I would like to apologize for only posting once last week. This week will have both this post and one other. With Christmas next week, I will post one chapter and a Christmas one-shot. The story I have been doing research for will begin to have chapters posted after the new year. This story has a lot more to it, I am only at the middle of their story. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, R&R please!  
Your beloved author,  
NLB

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **_**Winter Solstice**_

The next morning, both Hermione and Draco decided that they needed to see Minerva about the feast. Something did not sit right. Hermione went over the details with Draco again before they fell asleep and found that there were new students added to the list of guests. She was sure no new students had been enrolled in Hogwarts since September. On their way to the Headmistresses office, they found Harry and Blaise talking in one of the forgotten corridors. Both stopping to listen around the corner, they heard small amounts of the conversation. It was about them. Hermione heard Blaise tell Harry that the Dark Lord was looking for her, looking for the one that turned Draco to do good. Harry, as always, tried to make Blaise see that it was a good thing that Draco was turning to be on their side. Never had Blaise told what side he was on, but people believed Voldemort's because he was with Draco all the time. Slowly, Hermione began to pull Draco away when she heard Blaise tell Harry that Draco did the right thing by turning, but his mother would pay for it with her life, possibly. Draco stood dead still and forced Hermione to grab is wrist and dig her nails in to get him to move.

Finally, they reached the statue of a phoenix and gave the password to enter. As they reached the top of the stairs, Draco pulled Hermione to a stop. Severus's voice was quiet, but still heard, "You can't be serious, Cissy is going to die tomorrow. We need to rescue her or Draco turning to the Order will be for naught, Minerva." The students stood still and listened to Minerva, "Severus, we have four members going in tonight to take her. We sent her an owl from Mr. Malfoy telling her that he wanted to see her in Hogsmeade tonight. If she does not come, we cannot protect her. Mr. Malfoy has more important things to worry about right now, like his child and Ms. Granger." Hermione knew if Draco heard anything more, he would surely go find his mother. She walked up to the door and knocked. Relieved that the conversation stopped and the door opened.

"Headmistress, is this a bad time?" Hermione asked, _'of course it is, but she doesn't need to know we know'._ Minerva shook her head 'no' and motioned for them to sit down. She took Draco's hand and dragged him inside. "And pray tell me, what is the problem this morning?" Minerva inquired with a tone of annoyance. "Well, Professor, we were looking at the list of students that should be at the feast tomorrow and found several new names added this week. Names of students that are not in this school," Draco informed the Headmistress and Potions professor. Minerva went to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. After looking it over, "Yes, you are quite right. Only, they aren't students, they are lesser known Order members. We will have them here to help protect the school starting tomorrow morning. You two are not to tell any other students about this arrangement." Hermione and Draco stood simultaneously and nodded. "You have our word," Hermione chirped before they left.

The rest of the day went well, neither of them found trouble. Hermione took her last potion of the day after dinner and made her way to her chamber to finish her homework. She knew Draco would be working on their speeches for the feast, since he finished his homework earlier. It was nearly midnight when she finished everything and got changed into her nightie. Putting her books in her knapsack, she went to her nightstand and found the little box that contained the letters from Draco. Her hand found the little latch on the box and opened it. The letters inside had not been read in a long while and with everything going on around her, she needed the peace of mind that always came with his letters. Taking the box and letters, she walked out to the fire and lay beside it on the floor. It was warm and gave the perfect light for her.

Opening the first letter, she began to read it. Hermione didn't notice Draco walk into the room and lay beside her. She reached for another letter when she felt his hand on her waist. Turning slightly, she saw his chest and face glow in the fire's light. It was dancing on his features making him even more desirable than usual. He leant down and kissed her lips in a chaste manner before taking the letter from her hand and reading it aloud. Clearing his throat, he read, "Granger, I don't think you know this, but last night I had a splendid dream of you. We were in our Seventh Year and you finally let me be yours. I know I would never be worthy of you, but I do love you". Hermione laughed at him, she knew the letter read no such thing; it was a simple letter that told her he was thinking about her. She remembered when she got it, it was right after Christmas break two years ago. Her hand found his cheek and gently caressed it. His face melted into her hand. They stayed like that until she felt a small shiver go down his body. Something was wrong.

Hermione sent her patronus to Minerva, Severus, and Poppy. Minerva was the first to enter their tower, "Ms. Granger, what seems to be the problem?" Severus and Poppy entered as she finished her inquiry. "Draco, he keeps shivering. He isn't cold, but he also hasn't moved or spoke," tears began to fill her eyes. Minerva looked at Severus, whom spoke up, "Ms. Granger, both Mr. Malfoy and his mother have a special bond, not many wizards or witches have this bond anymore. When something happens to one of them, the other knows. His mother is in St. Mungo's and he knows it. These shivers are just his body's way of coping. We can put a blanket on him, but it is suggested that he stay near this fire and you stay with him. If he feels you connecting with him, it may help him from losing himself." Poppy pulled out her wand and cast a spell on the fire to remain steady through the night. Minerva transfigured the couch into a bed for both students and summoned their pillows and blankets. Hermione got on the bed as Severus levitated Draco beside her. She thanked the professors before they left. On the way out, she heard Poppy mention she would be up early to give Hermione the potions and check on Draco. Hermione summoned the letters and box, placed the letters back inside, closed the box, and put it under her pillow, along with her wand, before holding Draco and falling asleep.

She awoke when she heard her portrait door open. Grabbing her wand, she spun around to face the portrait and saw Poppy. Letting her wand go, she tried to wake up Draco. After a few tries, she finally kissed him and saw him start to wake. Poppy was impressed with the results. Draco sat up a little and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, she felt her shoulder become damp. He was crying and she wondered just how bad the situation was. Poppy cleared her throat and gave Hermione her vials for the day before touching Draco's shoulder. He pulled away and buried himself deeper into Hermione's shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, the Headmistress has cleared you and Ms. Granger to go to St. Mungo's where your mother is for an hour this afternoon. You will be excused from your last class of the day to do so. You will need a password to get by the Order. Ms. Granger, you do know the password, correct?" Hermione gave a small nod and held Draco tighter. "Very good, now, I must be on my way, but I expect you both to eat something before classes begin. Breakfast will be in forty minutes." With that said the older woman stood up and walked out of the portrait. Hermione pushed Draco away just enough to see his face. She took his face in her hand and wiped the tears, "Let's shower, eat and get on with our day. Take your quill and I will take mine. We can talk in class. I know you need to talk to me about your mother." Kissing his lips gently, she felt him pull her closer, deepening the kiss. A smile filled her face as she experienced his kisses for the first time in over a month. His hunger was evident and so was hers. Finally, pulling away from the kiss, Hermione stood up and offered her hand to him. The blonde man took her hand and followed her to the bathroom. Both undressed, Hermione turned on the shower. Waiting until it was warm, she stepped in, pulling Draco in with her. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her forcefully. She replied with a soft whimper causing him to harden completely against her hip. Knowing they didn't really have time for intercourse, she pushed him away reluctantly. Giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, she gave him a promise of later happenings, "After the feast tonight, we can spend it together like we want to now. But we need to get dressed and be on time for class." He nodded and they finished their shower in silence.

After breakfast, Hermione took her potions and sought out Draco to walk to class. First class was Ancient Runes. Luckily, she had read a head in the book and was able to keep up with her professor. Draco seemed to be lost and she noticed he had been writing with his special quill. Looking down, she began to read his parchment.

Hermione,  
I know my mother is in grave danger. She was almost killed last night; I can still feel her pain. When we leave later, I need you to not let go of my hand. I may forget who I am if you do. I felt lost and dead until you kissed me this morning. I don't know what happened to her, I just know something did. I love you and thank you for coming later.  
D

Hermione took out her own quill and wrote back.

_Draco Malfoy,  
What gives you the idea that I wouldn't go with you? I will stay by your side and constantly remind you that I am there. I know about the connection between you and your mother. I love you, but you need to focus. We were just told we would be having an exam later this week about this.  
Hermione_

Draco smiled at her and began to take his proper notes for the class. The rest of the morning flew by as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco sat with Hermione and both ate rather quickly. Harry and Ginny just watched as their best friend and worst enemy shared a comfortable silence. Both knew something was bothering Hermione, but neither wanted to push her into telling them. They knew if she wanted to talk, she would. As Hermione and Draco finished eating, Hermione said 'bye to her friends and left with Draco in tow.

Both had taken a portkey into St. Mungo's and immediately found a group of the Order waiting for them. Remus stepped to the front, "Where, Hermione, did you learn the truth about Sirius Black?" Hermione looked up at the man, "In the Shrieking Shack, third year. Harry disarmed Professor Snape to hear the truth delivered by you and Sirius himself." Pleased with her answer, Remus encompassed her in a hug and began to lead the students to Narcissa's chambers. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tight as they approached the door with five of the Order standing outside of it. They saw Remus and demanded to know who the true secret keeper for the Potters was. Remus told them it was Peter Pettigrew and the Order members stepped aside. Remus, Hermione, and Draco walked through the door to find six more of the Order guarding his mother. Draco went to his mother and held her hand. They sat in silence for an hour. As the healer came in to check on Narcissa, Draco asked her what happened. The healer explained that she was lucky to have survived the Cruciatus Curse of the extent it was cast. Remus looked at Hermione and Draco, tapping his wrist. She knew it was time to go. They needed to be back at Hogwarts for the feast. Hermione bid the Order goodbye and took Draco to the portkey. Grabbing the portkey, they were transported back to their tower with two hours before they needed to get ready.

Hermione and Draco sat and did their homework in silence. Once it was time to get ready, Hermione found her knee length light blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. She put on her dress and her silver open toe heels before looking through her jewelry. She found exactly what she was looking for; it was a platinum set with ice blue stones throughout. Simple, but elegant. Taking her wand, she fixed her hair into a soft bun with gentle curls flowing down the sides. She sat at her vanity and applied admired her work. There was no need for make-up as she found her beaded bag and cast an enlarging spell to hold her wand and potions. She looking around and found herself satisfied as she went to meet Draco in the common room. He was there in his black robes and white shirt that he had magically colored silver. His cufflinks were ice blue to match her as he held out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and they began to walk to the Great Hall to ensure the feast was ready. On their way, they spotted the first new 'student' and gave small nods before continuing. They entered the closed doors to the Great Hall they were astonished to see the room turned into a winter wonderland. There was magical snow falling from the ceiling that looked like a gentle, snowy sky. The floor had a blanket of snow that seemed to maintain its height. The tables were covered in a magical ice cover, and the benches were turned into chairs of a similar image. The trees by the walls were covered in snow as they walked by and found the table the two of them were to sit at. Everything looked right for the feast. The tables had silver place settings with pinecone and holly centerpieces. Candles still floated in the air above the tables. Hermione and Draco made their ways back to the doors of the Great Hall where they were expected to welcome everyone individually. Opening the doors, they met Harry and Ginny at the front of the line.

Two by two, the couple welcomed in students and staff alike. Hermione could hear the gasps and glee from people behind her as they saw the wonderland before them. The end of the line came and Blaise was there. He smiled at both students and walked in. Draco and Hermione closed the doors and sealed them. Everyone was there. Hermione found Draco's hand as he escorted her down the aisle to their table beneath the Head table. Sitting down, they listened as Minerva gave her speech; several professors enlightened the students about the muggle and magical tales of the Solstice. Once it was their turn to give their speeches, Draco handed a piece of parchment to Hermione to read. She stood up with him and began to read the speech he prepared for her.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming. We appreciate the…. You know what? I won't read from this parchment. It is sweet and well written, but I think you need to hear what I have to say." The hall laughed a little, typical Hermione, nothing was perfect unless she did it. "Today is the Winter Solstice, also known as the Yule. Thank you for coming and celebrating with this traditional feast. As many of you know, Draco and I have been together for a while. Less of you know that Voldemort is growing stronger and has been hunting me down. This year will be the year we defeat him. He is weak, but his army grows. I want everyone to know that as of a week ago, I found out I am pregnant." Gasps filled the hall and she could hear snickers coming from her own table and the Slytherin table. "I know, perfect Hermione getting pregnant. Pretty funny. Only thing though, it isn't funny. I will be fighting in a war with a child in my stomach, while most of you are enjoying some exploding snaps. Unfortunately, the time to choose sides is near. While we remember the Yule, remember why we celebrate it. Remember that a new year is about to begin and with it, a new beginning can be created." Applause filled the air as she sat down and allowed Draco to speak.

"Well, I can't beat that, but I can add to it. I have changed sides, as most of you are aware. If I can switch sides, you can, too." He glared at the Slytherin table. "I am happy that Hermione is having my child, and I warn you this once, do not harm her. I happen to know a few people in this hall that would be glad to rid you of your life if you do." This time he looked directly at Harry and Ginny, whom both smiled back. "That being said, yes, the time to choose is near. Don't let your past dictate your future. And don't let your parents tell you to follow something you don't believe. Have a great feast!" He abruptly sat back down and heard the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables cheer. His house table looked down at their plates.

Minerva stood back up, "Well, that was rather interesting if I do say so. Nevertheless, there was a point and a darn good one. Enjoy the feast." With a small wave of her hands, food appeared on every table and students began to pile their plates. Hermione took her potion and began to take ham, mashed potatoes, and a variety of vegetables onto her plate. Her goblet filled with pumpkin juice as she looked at Draco who was smiling right at her. She took his cheek in her hand and whispered, "I love you". The feast began with hopes of a happier season.


	14. Draco's Gift

**Chapter Fourteen: **_**Draco's Gift**_

The feast finished with a calm hush of voices. Minerva stood up and dismissed the hall to their respective dormitories. Harry, Ginny, and Blaise remained behind to speak to the two Head students. Hermione could tell something was wrong by looking at Harry. He was never able to hide his emotions from her. Taking Draco's hand, she waved their friends over. Once they were in front of the couple, she spoke, "Harry, what is wrong?" Harry looked away from her as Blaise nodded to Draco and spoke, "Mate, Harry and I found out that your father is out of prison and so is the Weasley boy. Neither of them is permitted within the wards, but they got through before. We know they are planning to re-enter soon. Just be careful. The Headmistress would be angered if she found out we told you," he whispered the last part as Minerva began to walk towards the five students. Hermione and Draco dismissed their friends and walked back to their tower, with a renewed watch for their backs.

Once in the tower, Hermione undressed in her chambers, pulling on a sheer nightie and re-entering the common room. Draco was already there, in his flannel bottoms, sitting on the couch. His eyes seemed focused on the fire in front of him as Hermione took a seat in between his legs on the floor. Feeling his arms wrap around her, Hermione looked up into his grey eyes and gave him a feeble smile. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead causing her to relax completely in his embrace. His lips left her skin and she turned around onto her knees in front of him. Their lips met in a wild frenzy of passion and animalistic need. Draco finally broke their snogging and led her to his chambers, where he began to cause an electric feeling tingle on her skin every time his lips met her body. Without waiting, she waved her hand, causing their clothes to disappear from their bodies and took control of their need. Pushing him on the bed, she got on top and lowered herself onto him.

Several hours and several times later, Hermione finally felt fulfilled enough to sleep in Draco's embrace. He was lying on his back as she wrapped her arm around his chest and snuggled in, her hand on his heart. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep and began to dream.

**…."NO! Draco let's go! We can't save her!" Hermione could hear Harry and Blaise screaming as she felt her body leaking a warm fluid down her torso. She was lying down and everything was black. A hand was wrapped around hers and she knew it was Draco's. "I can't just leave her." The voice was trembling with tears. She knew that voice, it was his. 'Draco!' she tried to scream, but nothing came out. 'Draco….'….**

Hermione woke screaming from the nightmare and began to grasp at Draco lying beside her. She felt him wake and hold her close to him, "Mia, are you alright?" his voice was soft and concerned. Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head into his chest. He asked her what happened, but she made no notice of hearing him.

It was almost light out, she could tell as she looked out the window. After her nightmare, Hermione got a few more hours of sleep. Her body told her she wouldn't be able to sleep, again, so she took the opportunity to get out of bed and take a warm bath. She needed it after the way her body felt from the night before. Leaving the warmth of Draco's arms, she went into their washroom and ran the taps. Once the water was at its desirable heat, she stepped into the bath and lowered herself until just her nose was above the depths.

With her body relaxed, Hermione stepped out of the bath, dried off and did her hair with her wand. Her hair was in a loose bun with a few strays hanging out of place. Seeing the desired results, she wrapped herself in a towel and entered her chambers. After getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a green sweater, Hermione took a random book from her shelves and went to the couch to read. Draco was already there and dressed. He looked disheveled and distraught. Placing her book on the chair, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"Mia, I was thinking about your nightmare last night." He refused to look at her, but she was giving him a stern look, not liking where this conversation was going. "Before you say anything, yes, I did use _Legilimency_ to see what you saw. You should have told me. What if this isn't just a nightmare, but a prophecy?" That was the last thing Hermione wanted to think about, her nightmare being a prophecy. Not that she believed in such things, but still, it felt too real. Instead of responding, she kissed his cheek and stood up. Summoning her beaded bag, she reminded Draco she needed to see Poppy and get her potions for the day before breakfast. Draco opted to remain behind, causing her to feel disappointed.

In the hospital wing, Hermione knew instantly that something was wrong. Someone was hurt and it was someone close to her. Along with her pregnancy, she attained this new connection with her friends and Draco. She ran into Poppy's office and asked for the potions. Poppy told her to lie down on one of the beds to get a look at the baby's progress. Reluctantly, Hermione lay down on the table closest to the office and tried to relax. Poppy waved her wand and took some samples to inspect later. "Ms. Granger, I advise for the holidays that you rest. You are causing unneeded stress on your child and may cause a miscarriage from doing so." Hermione understood and took the vials that were handed to her, mentally taking a note to talk to Minerva later about leaving Hogwarts soon to care for her child.

Her day went by without seeing much of Draco and no one bothered her. As the evening came, Hermione knew it was time to speak to Minerva about taking her NEWT exams and leaving before the start of the last semester. Approaching the statue, she muttered the password and walked up the stairs to the Headmistress's office. The doors were open and Minerva was sitting at her desk with Draco in front of her in a chair. "Excuse me," Hermione said loud enough to get their attention, "Am I interrupting something?" Draco shook his head 'no' as Minerva waved her inside. Looking up from the parchment in front of her, Minerva gave Hermione a gentle smile, "Mr. Malfoy, here, was just proposing the most unusual idea I have heard come from him. He was asking if both of you could be allowed to take your NEWT exams before the start of the last semester and be allowed to leave Hogwarts." Hermione could only laugh. That was the same reason she was there. "I see. I came here for the same thing, except only for myself as I wouldn't want to cause Draco any harm by leaving the safety of Hogwarts," she replied back to her Headmistress. Draco made a noise of discontent which was ignored by both women.

Minerva and the two students spoke for nearly half an hour about their situation and safety. Finally, she agreed with them that it would be for the best for the child and their safety with Lucius and Ron released from Azkaban. Draco asked if there was a safe-house that had not been found by Voldemort, to which Minerva replied, "There are four that we know of. Dumbledore's childhood home this is unplottable and concealed, only a select few know where it is and I am one of the two that are still alive that know its location. Then there is my home, I haven't lived there in decades, though, I do suspect the wards are just as strong as before. You need to have my blood on you or in you to enter. Third is Grimmauld Place, though that has been recently found out, but not yet penetrated. Last is the Order's safe-house in Scotland. Again, it is unplottable, but it is among muggles."

Hermione took in the new information and began to wonder if one of the safe-houses would be better for her than on the run. As though reading her mind, Minerva continued, "If you are looking for safety, I suggest using mine. I can make it unplottable and remove traces of its existence. You will need two house-elves." Ignoring Hermione's attempt to protest, she continued again, "One will be trained for child birthing and care-giving; the other will run your errands. Hermione, you need both of them so neither one of you is found. You can take your choice of house-elves from here so they can be protected as well." Hermione, though reluctant, understood what was at stake if she refused. "Dobby and Winky, they are the ones I trust and I know are suited for the tasks at hand," her voice quiet. Minerva called for Dobby and Winky into the office to talk about new employment.

Draco took over the conversation of money and quarters for their sleep. Hermione knew Draco was happy to have Dobby back, even if it was only temporary. Next on their list was to create a list for Dobby and Winky of things that needed to be bought before they went to Minerva's home. Two days after their NEWT exams, Minerva would take them to her house and leave them there. The plan was to put up apparition and disapparition wards, and to close the floo to all except the Headmistress's office. The two students would need to meet with her again on Christmas Eve to find out when their exams would be and if she was able to completely remove any traces of her home. Only she and Dumbledore knew its location over the years. No one ever went over and it was not a place of importance. After informing the Head students that they would need to remain students at Hogwarts for safety purposes, and would need to maintain their image by going to events and planning them, she allowed them to leave. As they exited, they heard Minerva call after them, "Tell no one of this. Not yet." With that, the couple continued their way to their tower.

Sitting in a reflective state for hours, neither spoke a word until they were both sleepy. Hermione stood up and excused herself to get ready for bed. Once in her nightie, she walked into Draco's room and was met with a completely naked Draco entering his bed. Hermione slid in beside him as he wrapped his arms around her tight. Neither said a word, neither needed to. Tonight they just needed to be near each other. Sleep fell quickly. Hermione entered a dreamless sleep in the comfort of her boyfriend's arms.

Christmas Eve came and both students entered the Headmistress's tower as planned. Inside, they were met with Kingsley, Minerva, Severus, Poppy, and Percy. Sitting down in front of the desk, Hermione took Draco's hand in anticipation of their news. "Well Headmistress, we agree that it isn't safe for neither Mr. Malfoy nor Ms. Granger to remain at Hogwarts as residents. We can have their NEWT exams ready to be taken by no later than the third of January. Your semester begins shortly after and we do not want them here during that time. The Ministry has agreed to your terms and I have completely eliminated all traces of your house, along with traces of the other safe-houses we spoke of. Those were simple terms and we agreed that having Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger keep an image of being students here important. I, along with Percy and two of my most loyal Aurors, shall accompany you when you take them to your home. We shall establish a form of a muggle alarm system to help protect them. Only those in the Order will be able to help them out. We have enough to spare," Kingsley explained. Hermione looked at Draco, who seemed to be absorbing the information being received, and gave him a soft smile. Percy gave them a look of disgust, but a warm and gentle smile to Hermione. It was nice seeing a Weasley male that cared and wanted to protect her from his own brother. "With all due respect, Mr. Minister, but the students will need substantial amounts of money to continue preparing potions for Ms. Granger's unborn child and many other necessities. How do you suppose they access their Gringotts accounts?" Severus asked with a small sneer in his voice. "Professor Snape, I shall give them a week's worth of potions to help them begin, and I have several books on concocting the potions they may need along with several books about healing. I am having Madam Pince work on copying them so Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy can take them with them. Along with Madam Pince offering to find several books about caring for a child, a list of which will be given upon dismissal of the students," Poppy jumped in before Kingsley could respond. "As you are well aware, Dobby and Winky can both access their accounts as long as they have the key and a letter written in the owner's hand with a small portion of blood. I am certain that Gringotts will agree completely with the Ministry that the safety of this world is important and small matters such as locking accounts can be easily disputed between us. Their accounts will be open for use and not able to be frozen unless the Ministry authorizes it or there is a break-in," Kingsley assured Severus.

Once the meeting was over, Hermione and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor tower to inform Harry and Ginny of what was happening. Blaise was coming up from the dungeons as they approached the tower and they invited Blaise along to hear of their news. Hermione collected Harry and Ginny and the five students went into an abandoned classroom. Draco cast several spells to prevent anyone else from hearing and Hermione created a spell that caused the person to break the pact set in that room to undergo serious pain and tongue removal. Draco added in an obliviation spell to the pact. This protected them from anyone attempting to get into their minds or torture the information. Once everyone agreed to the terms, Hermione and Draco explained everything, from the safety of leaving, to their NEWT exams, to the safe-house, to communication, and lastly to the pregnancy. If anyone was shocked about the pregnancy, they didn't show it. After the pact was made, everyone parted. Blaise went back to the dungeons, Harry and Ginny went back to their tower, and Draco and Hermione went to theirs.

Draco immediately went into his chambers once they entered the tower. Hermione began walking to hers as he ran out and forcefully placed his lips on hers. She stopped in her tracks as he released her lips and got down on one knee, "Mia, I love you, please, be my wife." Hermione nodded and pulled him up to snog him as he fiddled with the box. He hadn't even shown her the ring and she was already saying 'yes'. Finally, he opened the box and inside sat a large emerald with a small red diamond in the center of it with five smaller black diamonds on each side of the goblin made ring. It was a goblin created silver and it caused Hermione's heart to stop, "Where did you get this ring?" "It was my grandmother's. She gave it to my mother when Grandfather died. He was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor, much like us. I thought it would be perfect as Mother had given it to me for my future bride at the end of our First Year. It was as if she knew I would be with you," he explained happily. Hermione allowed him to slide it onto her finger before forcing him to submit to her desires. Their lips met and their night ended with several sessions of love making and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	15. A Happy Christmas… Gone Wrong?

**Chapter Fifteen: **_**A Happy Christmas… Gone Wrong?**_

Christmas day, Hermione had woken up with the same feeling of someone close to her in trouble. The feeling had begun to linger longer each time it was felt. Finally, it was time to address Draco and Minerva of her feelings. She knew that the feelings would not be for Ron, that Draco was safe and healthy, that her baby was healthy if not stressed, that left Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and her beloved Order members. Turning over, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco before kissing his lips. He groaned beneath her touch as he woke. Releasing his lips, she gave him her best smile and got up, "Draco, come on, I need to get my potions before breakfast! Besides, we have gifts under the Tannenbaum. Let's go." Throwing his shirt at him from the night before, she walked into her chambers and got ready for her day.

As she finished getting ready, she could hear Draco grumbling about being up early and wanting more time with her naked form. Laughing, Hermione went into his room and found him almost completely dressed, minus his shirt. He tried to grab the one on his bed when she tore it from his hands and reminded him that he wore it yesterday before entering his closet and taking out a Slytherin short-sleeve for him to wear. He pulled it over his head and took her hand, pulling her into him. His lips met hers for a brief moment before she pushed him away gently and tore out into the common room. Hermione sat down near the Tannenbaum and unwrapped her gifts as Draco copied her. Her first gift was from Mrs. Weasley, it was a knitted sweater for her and a knitted blanket for her baby. Making a mental note to yell at Ginny later, she opened the second gift. It was from Narcissa and in it was a small jewelry box that looked older than Merlin. She heard Draco gasp at her gift, "Mia that has been in the Black family for centuries. Open it, if Mother gave it to you, it means she was sneaky and placed something else of value in it. I told her last night that I found the person for the ring, though, I think she already knew that by the gift sitting in your hands." Hermione blushed at the knowledge before opening the box. Inside, there was a black diamond ring with the letter 'B' engraved in the silver band. She knew it was a Black family heirloom and placed it on her finger. If Draco trusted his mother, so could she. Draco's hand pulled the one with her new ring into his and he admired it, "It looks like the ring is perfect for you. Mother really does know your style."

Smiling, she pulled out the next gift. A book called '_House-wife Spells to Keep Your Husband Happy'._ She opened the cover and read the excerpt, '_Granger, Since my moron of a mate, Draco has probably already asked you to marry him, and I know you would say 'yes', I think it is high time you learned the proper way to make a man happy. Page 4 will be his favorite spell. Yours truly, Blaise'_. Rolling her eyes, Hermione flipped to page four and read the spell. It was an incantation that allowed a firewhiskey bottle to never deplete. She handed the book to Draco as he began to laugh at his friend. "Mia that is _his_ favorite spell. I would suggest you learn it for when he comes over in the future. Though I think I might have to fight for you love if you do." Draco burst into laughter as she took another gift and opened it.

The next gift was from Harry and Ginny. Harry had gotten her another rare book, it was a misprint of _Hogwarts: A History_ and there were very few misprints that went past the shelves. Misprints were very rare since magic could often fix them, even from afar. Ginny snuck in a piece of lingerie that had a note in it, '_For you and Draco.'_ Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment as she hid the lingerie from sight and moved on. Draco had opened his gifts from his Mother and from Mrs. Weasley. His Mother gave him more money and gave him full rights to the Manor, as Hermione read in the letter on the floor. Mrs. Weasley had given him one of her sweaters in green and grey. Laughing, Hermione held his hand before taking out another gift. This one was from Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Percy. It was a special account at Gringotts for her family. Now Ginny was in big trouble. She knew that only Ginny would divulge information that fast to her family. The Grangers sent her another jewelry box and necklace, and a computer, which had been resized to fit into the jewelry box with the necklace. Minerva sent along two gifts, one from her and one from her real parents. The gift from Minerva was a set of books for house-keeping, protection, healing, and everyday living; only this set was rarer and much more filled than most books on the topics. Putting the books to the side, Hermione found herself hesitating at the second to last gift, the one from Regulus and Lucinda.

Draco took her hand again, "Why aren't you opening the gift?" Hermione just looked at it, she didn't know what to do. She was curious, but also had her reservations. "Draco, please, can you do it for me? It is from Regulus and Lucinda." His eyes showed his understanding as he opened the gift for her. Inside it was a trunk; it had a few spells on it. Once the counter spells were completed, they opened the trunk together. Inside were albums, their wills, trinkets, heirlooms, paperwork for Gringotts accounts, and the three things from her infanthood that were from them, a locket, a blanket with 'B' written on it, and a letter. She recognized the locket and blanket, since she had them until she was five, then they moved and those were lost in the transition. The letter, she never knew about. Taking the blanket and the locket, she placed them into her lap. She was inseparable from them, she remembered the memories of when people tried to removed either from her, a tantrum would ensue and someone always got hurt.

Running her fingers over the envelope, Hermione opened the letter and began to read its contents.

_Hermione,_  
_If you are reading this, either the Grangers have told you of us, or we have passed and you have never met us. We are unsure of how much you know, so let us start with telling you that we love you. Our choice to let you go was not easy. With being a Death Eater that has betrayed the Dark Lord, I must pay for it with my life and am constantly running, and your mother, she has been hiding as well. We are working with Dumbledore to see each other, but even he cannot allow you to ever know us until the Dark Lord is dead. Your mother is brilliant and beautiful, if you are even half the woman she is when you grow up; I will be able to die happy. Inside of the trunk you have received in order to get this letter, you will find so much about us. We never let you out of our lives completely, we will always watch over you. Lucinda has decided to write a journal for you to get to know her and has requested I do the same. For you, my darling daughter, I will. Kreacher is calling for me, and I must begin to move again, it is not safe for me. We love you. Never forget that you have another set of parents that love you as much as we do. I know that if you have my temper and heart, you will push the Grangers from you once you find out your world was not always true to you. You may not be a muggle-born as you will grow up to believe, but don't forget that prejudices are what caused the Dark Lord to fight. Do not turn your back against all you have gone through._  
_Love always,_  
_Regulus and Lucinda_

At the bottom of the letter, Hermione saw in a different handwriting,

_My dear daughter,_  
_Forgive the Grangers. From what little I have known of you so far, you have your father's temper. Forgive them. You are the most wonderful child and I know you will have a big heart and thirst for knowledge. Use it._  
_Lucinda_

Tears fell from Hermione's face as she gave Draco the letter. Watching his face, she noticed he was beginning to feel emotional as well. He looked into her honey eyes and gave her a gentle smile before holding her close, "Mia… We need to get your potions and eat. We can return later and finish this trunk. Or we can wait until we move into McGonagall's place." Hermione shook her head to clear it before taking the last gift and opened it. Inside held a small orb. She had seen one like that before, in one of the ancient magic books. It was an orb that allowed its proper Master or Mistress to gain an unsurpassable amount of magical talent as long as it was within their house. The orb would take on its Master or Mistress by blood. Meaning that Hermione needed to use her blood to activate the orb. There weren't many orbs left, but she knew that only Draco could give her such a gift. Taking his hand in hers, she thanked him before standing and noticing he opened the gift from her. It was the bracelet he tried to hide with a concealing charm. The bracelet was able to be concealed, but not easily. It was designed to call him when she needed him, create an instant apparition point wherever he was, and as a Protean Charm with the small locket that he could enlarge. She had on its twin as they walked to the hospital wing. Hermione got her potions and began to drag Draco to the Great Hall. Breakfast would be over in half an hour and she needed to eat.

The hall was filled with Christmas decorations as the couple made their way to the Gryffindor table. People spoke of a New Year's Ball and Hermione decided that she would need a new dress. Draco asked if they should go to Hogsmeade later or if Harry, Ginny, and Blaise should go in their stead. She opted the second for their safety. Ginny and Harry took the seats directly across from Draco and Hermione. After the pleasantries of 'Happy Christmas' and 'morning, Hermione asked Ginny and Harry if they would get her a dress for the ball when they went to Hogsmeade that weekend. Ginny readily agreed and Harry asked what colors. After agreeing on silvers, blues, greens, and whites for the dress robes for Draco and gown for Hermione, the four finished eating and went their separate ways. Draco and Hermione needed to study, Harry and Ginny mentioned going to Hagrid's, to which Hermione asked for them to relay her apologies for not being able to attend.

In their tower, Hermione and Draco took out their school books and began to study. Around lunch, both decided they needed to eat and see if they could visit Minerva. Hermione was worried about someone being hurt and Draco needed to confirm the Manor was officially his. They opted to enjoy lunch in their common room before walking to the statue and muttering, "D.A." and entering. Upon entrance, Hermione noticed that Minerva was speaking to the Minister about the Grangers and of the new safe-house. Knocking on the door, Minerva opened it and Draco guided Hermione in. "What can I do for you both?" Minerva asked her students. "Well, I have a legal matter I wish to address regarding the Manor," Draco began, directing his attention on Kingsley, "It is about a gift my Mother gave me." Kingsley seemed to understand as he nodded and both men walked to the doorway, allowing the women time to speak to one another. "Headmistress, for the past few days, I have been noticing that I have a feeling of someone I care about being in grave danger. It hasn't been easy and each time, the feelings extend and my nightmares get worse." Minerva's eyes began to seek out Dumbledore's painting as she felt it was best for him to explain. "Albus," the older witch greeted the portrait, "I am certain you have heard Ms. Granger, what is it that you can tell her?" Dumbledore contemplated this question as he looked at the brightest witch of her age, "Ms. Granger, it has been a while. I see that you are with child and engaged to Mr. Malfoy. No doubt you are in danger and are courageous. As for your feeling of someone being in grave danger, I do believe that is directly linked to your unborn. You have created a bond that is illegal to do, but still can be done accidentally. Your bond extends past you and your child. It goes into anyone you care deeply about. Tell me, Ms. Granger, is there anyone you can think about in some sort of danger?" Hermione thought of what Dumbledore said before realizing that the only people unaccounted for were the Grangers. Remembering that she walked in on Kingsley and Minerva talking of them, she realized that it could be the very parents that raised her.

Turning to Minerva, Hermione found the words she needed to speak, "Is it my parents? The Grangers?" Minerva looked at the young woman and lowered her head, "Ms. Granger, both of the Grangers have been obliviated, but yes, they were in trouble. A Death Eater found the safe-house they were staying at and almost killed both of them. If it weren't for Remus taking his guard early, they would not be alive. The Ministry has officially announced that they would need their memories modified permanently. I am sorry, but they no longer have memory of you. To ensure you will be part of their will, the Ministry has set up an agreement that once they pass, you receive everything, as well as anything they sell the Ministry will buy and give to you." Hermione looked down, tears welling in her eyes. Not only had she lost the parents that loved her but could never meet, but now, she lost the parents she had and would never know of her again. '_Happy Christmas to me…_' she rolled her eyes internally and sought out Draco's hand as he reapproached with Kingsley. Once everyone was settled, Draco and Hermione made their way back to the tower to finish studying for the night.

As dinner came and passed, the two, again, opted for dinner in their tower. Studying came to an end late in the evening as both decided sleep was needed. Both students got ready for bed and met in Draco's chambers. Lying in each other's arms, Hermione told Draco of her news. He held her as she began to cry. Once she was calm, he ran his hand through her hair and told her of his news. The Manor was his officially and legally. Now, the question was what to do with it. She offered the idea of asking the Order to protect his mother and place her in Dumbledore's old house and selling the Manor to the Ministry. It would cause Voldemort to lose his lair and have to be out in the open. Draco thought it a good idea and decided to sleep on it. There was no rush. He had other affairs to settle in the meantime. Sleep fell upon the couple and Hermione found herself in a restful sleep.

The weekend came and went. Nothing dramatic happened. Ginny found the perfect gown for Hermione, it was silver with icy blues and deep greens and Harry found Draco the matching robes. Thankful for her friends, she invited them to spend that Monday with her and Draco. Draco invited Blaise. It would be their last chance to be together before Hermione and Draco left. After that, it would have to wait until the war was over, only owls and the house-elves. They still had two days to spend in each other's companies and to make certain that both Hermione and Draco would pass their NEWT exams with an 'O' in every subject. Deciding that the firewhiskey was getting low, Hermione held out her wand and recited the incantation for Blaise on the permanent refilling spell. Once the glass began filling itself, Blaise looked at Hermione with eyes of love and thanked her profusely, causing everyone to laugh. The day wore on into the evening and as the five friends noted curfew, they bid farewells and went to their respective dormitories. Hermione bid Draco goodnight as she went into her chambers and began to pack. They had until Friday to finish preparing their belongings and finish the list for Dobby and Winky. The only things they needed past that were a few quills, some ink, parchment, and a few robes.

Wednesday came quickly as Hermione finally finished packing both hers and Draco's belongings. She called Dobby to retrieve both of their trunks and to make certain to unpack them properly. Winky was to take Regulus's and Lucinda's trunk as well as any other belongings they would not need. After Draco and Hermione got her potions and ate breakfast, both students went back to their tower and wrote the list for Dobby and Winky.

_Dobby,_  
_Here is the list of materials needed upon our arrival:_  
_We need the ingredients to brew every potion in the healing books as well as for the potions for the baby. Get at least twenty portions of each needed._  
_Books of pregnancy, birthing, and childcare. Madam Pince has those, please retrieve them._  
_We will need new sheets and blankets, as well as towels._  
_Both you and Winky shall need proper clothes and sleeping requirements, so be sure to buy accordingly._  
_Quills, parchment, ink._  
_Advanced magic books for anything you can think of._  
_Books about blood magic._  
_New cauldrons and potions lab equipment._  
_And food for at least a week._  
_Thank you Dobby._  
_H.G._

Once they finished the list and Draco saw no need to change it, they summoned Dobby again and let him leave with the list. It was just before lunch and both went to lunch, followed by a quiet walk with their friends around the lake after. As they found a spot near the lake to sit, they began to reminisce of their year, not just their school year, but of their whole year. None of them could believe that they would be sitting together a year ago, let alone Hermione and Draco being engaged and expecting. The sun threatened to set as the students entered the Great Hall. They sat joyfully together for dinner before going to their dormitories to get ready for the ball. The ball was only two hours away and the year was almost over.


End file.
